


Legendary Lovers

by BlackWidow_03



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mellthorne, Original Characters - Freeform, Pre-Catching Fire, Quarter Quell, Romance, the games will be a little different
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow_03/pseuds/BlackWidow_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contra todo pronóstico, Katniss y Peeta ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. Deberían estar felices, sin embargo es todo lo contrario. La relación de Katniss y Gale se ha enfriado y Peeta le ha dado la espalda. Un violento encuentro hará que dos personas se unan, aunque ambos pongan sus vidas en peligro así como de las personas que los rodean. Adaptación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo en Fanfiction pero decidí eliminarla de allí, y poder mejorarla en muchos aspectos. Espero que les guste.

Gale visualizó a la presa, tenía el arco listo para disparar una flecha mortífera para despellejar al animal y llevarlo a casa. Respiró una vez, sin provocar ruido. La presa era un conejo pequeño, de pelaje marrón y al parecer era joven, por lo que la carne debía ser más suave y jugosa que la de un adulto. Inspiro una vez y contuvo la respiración para mantener el brazo firme. Soltó la cuerda y la flecha voló hasta clavarse en el ojo del conejillo. Bajó el arco y preparó una flecha más en caso de tener que usarla rápidamente. Últimamente los animales se escondían, y era un gran triunfo para Gale haber podido encontrar aquella presa. Quizá fuese porque el invierno se aproximaba, y muchas criaturas en el bosque se estaban preparando para invernar. Gale deseó ser una de ellas, para descansar y no tener que lidiar con la realidad que reinaba en el Distrito 12.

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia el animal caído, y lo observó durante unos instantes. Le quitó la flecha del ojo y limpió la punta de la flecha en el césped ya casi amarillento pues el otoño estaba cerca. Escuchó que las hojas crujieron a sus espaldas, e instantáneamente tensó la cuerda del arco, preparado para derribar a otra presa. Parecía más grande, quizá fuese un ciervo, pensó Gale. Esperó a que su víctima fuese visible para soltar la flecha. Entonces fue cuando Katniss apareció entre los arbustos. Instantáneamente bajó el arco.

—Hola, Catnip —saludó Gale secamente.

—Hola, Gale —Katniss devolvió el saludo, ya llevaba en su mano derecha el arco de su padre y en su espalda el carcaj de flechas. Se acercó a Gale y lo envolvió en un abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor el cuello del muchacho. Cuando se soltaron, el chico metió a su presa en su mochila —. Traje pan y un poco de queso fresco.

—Gracias —respondió Gale con el mismo tono frío. Las cosas estaban frías entre ellos desde que Katniss había regresado de los Juegos del Hambre donde ganó junto a su _trágico_ amante, Peeta. ¡Malditos Juegos! Todo había cambiado de un segundo a otro, incluso Katniss había cambiado.

—Te ayudaré a cazar —comentó Katniss, preparando su arco y alejándose de Gale. Se estaban dando su espacio. Incluso Gale llegaba a pensar que los días de caza no volverían a ser los mismos.

Katniss se alejó, buscando un animal al cuál pudiera clavarle una flecha en el ojo. Ella era más hábil con el arco que su amigo Gale, y antes le enseñaba técnicas para perfeccionar su habilidad, no obstante, desde que Gale había comenzado a trabajar doce largas horas en las minas, todo se volvía más complicado.

Gale ya no podía cazar por su familia, excepto los domingos, por lo que Katniss había tomado la labor de Gale. Con todo el dinero que ganó en los Juegos, ya no le era necesario llevar comida a la mesa, todo les era más fácil. En cambio, Gale seguía igual e incluso peor. Se sentía fatal puesto que no podía hacer más por su familia. Necesitaba cazar y trabajar en las minas. Había pensado incluso en ir a cazar de noche, pero era demasiado peligroso. Katniss intentó convencer a Gale de aceptar un poco de dinero, pero el muchacho se negaba rotundamente.

Katniss vio a un búho en lo alto de un árbol. Respiró y lanzó una flecha. Vio como el ave cayó a un montón de hojas; se apresuró a meterlo en su bolso y continuar con su caminata en busca de animales.

Una hora más tarde, ambos tenían dos presas cada uno así que decidieron sentarse en el prado. Katniss sacó una barra de pan, el queso fresco y un par de manzanas rojas, mientras que Gale comenzó a limpiar a sus presas. Katniss le tendió una manzana, y Gale se negó, estaba muy entretenido en su labor de limpiar a los animales que él hambre que llegó a sentir se le había olvidado.

—¿Podrías cazar el resto de la semana para mi familia?

—Por supuesto —respondió dando un mordisco a su manzana roja. Era dulce y jugosa, y el pan aún seguía caliente y el olor que emanaba hacia que las tripas le rugieran cual tigre hambriento.

Observó a su amigo y después contempló montañas las cuales Gale había dicho una vez que escaparan por ellas. Eso ya no era posible, solo se podía quedar en su imaginación y sueños. Ya era demasiado tarde, porque Katniss ya era una pieza más en el tablero del Capitolio.

Después de un rato de descanso, decidieron levantarse y recolectar hierbas y frutos. Lo primero que hizo Gale fue dirigirse al fresal y recoger las que tenían mejor color. Podría venderlas al padre de Magde o quedárselas, dependiendo la necesidad que tuviese su familia. Katniss, por su lado, recogió algunas plantas medicinales para su madre ya que de vez en cuando los habitantes del Distrito iban a visitarla para que los aliviase ya que tenía vastos conocimientos de botánica. Ya podían recibir más pacientes y tenerlos en condiciones más saludables a causa de su nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Incluso ya tenían el dinero necesario para comprar medicamentos, aunque nunca estaba mal tener plantas medicinales de reserva para hacer algún té o ungüento para sanar heridas menores.

Gale se dedicó a armar un par de trampas en algunos lugares estratégicos donde sabía perfectamente que las criaturas del bosque ambulaban cuando no había rastro de humanos. Después fueron a pescar al lago. Gale sabía que estaría helando, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por un bien mayor.

Al acercarse al lago, Gale se quitó sus botas y subió un poco las mangas de sus pantalones para meterse unos metros al lago y pescar con mayor facilidad. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con el agua, sus dientes castañetearon. El agua estaba por debajo de la temperatura ambiente, sintió como la sangre se enfriaba.

Su amiga lo dejó unos minutos a solas. Últimamente se daban su espacio para pensar las cosas. El problema era no solo que los Juegos los habían cambiado, sino también el “romance” que Katniss tenía con Peeta. No tocaban el tema para nada, tanto como Gale y Katniss tenían sus razones para no hacerlo. Katniss se adentró en el bosque un poco más para cazar y recolectar lo más que pudiese para la familia Hawthorne. Aquel día, extrañamente, los animales no estaban a su alcance y eran más escurridizos. Divisó una ardilla y tardó un segundo en derribarla. No tenían mucha carne, sin embargo Gale podría venderla en el Quemador a Sae.

Al regresar con la presa hacia el lago, Gale había pescado un par de peces. Salimos le lago y se hizo un ovillo, colocándose nuevamente las botas. Se levantó y tomó a la presa que Katniss le había tendido. Se acomodó las mangas de los pantalones y caminaron hasta una roca donde descansaron cinco minutos.

—Deberíamos volver, ya está anocheciendo —susurró Katniss, y su amigo sólo le asintió poniéndose de pie.

Escondieron sus armas en el árbol hueco y se encaminaron hacia el Distrito 12. Las cosas parecían transcurrir con la normalidad, los habitantes pronto iban a celebrar ya que tenían dos nuevos vencedores y no ocurría desde hacía tiempo.

Sin embargo las cosas empezaban a salirse de control en los otros distritos. Aunque no lo supieran. Cruzaron la alambrada y llegaron corriendo al Quemador; le compraron cuencos de sopa a Sae y vendieron una la ardilla que Katniss había matado junto con los pescados. Katniss disfrutaba de la carne fresca, aunque se recordaba que ya habría tiempo de cazar para ella. Lo primordial era enfocarse en la familia de Gale, que era más necesitada. Cuando Sae les entregó el cuenco de sopas, decidieron comer allí mismo. Gale necesitaba esa sopa caliente y antes de pescar un resfriado a causa del horrible lago.

—¿Crees que lo que conseguimos sea suficiente para tu familia? —preguntó Katniss.

—Sí, conseguimos lo suficiente.

Al terminar, se dirigieron a la casa de Gale.

—¿Te quedarás en casa? —le preguntó Katniss cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Gale.

—Sí. Deben estar hambrientos.

Katniss sonrió y besó la mejilla de Gale. Al perderse por el camino, Gale se metió a su casa y dejó la comida sobre una barra en la cocina. Su madre lavaba ropa y sus tres hermanos pequeños estaban jugando cerca de la chimenea para entrar en calor. Se quitó las botas y se sentó junto al fuego para calentar sus pies.

—¡Trajiste fresas! —Exclamó su madre con felicidad, haciendo sonreír a su hijo. Hazelle se acercó a Gale y le tendió un sobre—. Tu amigo Woden vino a dejar tu dinero. Dijo que lo repartieron hoy.

Woden era un amigo de Gale que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en las minas. Tenían la misma edad y la misma situación familiar. Luchaban por alimentar a sus madres. Además se habían acercado rápidamente ya que tenían la misma forma de pensar del Capitolio. Sonrío, y prometió que le daría algo del bosque la próxima vez. Woden sabía de sus actividades, sin embargo nunca abría la boca o tocaba el tema de conversación en las minas, era demasiado peligroso.

Gale observó el fuego, y recordó a Katniss. Ya nada era igual con ella. Los Juegos la habían cambiado por completo. Entonces Peeta vino a su cabeza. Él era, en parte, culpable del deterioro de su relación con Katniss, todo por su estúpida faceta en los Juegos. Cerró los puños con furia, sintiendo como sus palmas se lastimaban a causa de las uñas.

 

* * *

 

La jornada de trabajo por fin había finalizado, por lo que Gale y Woden se encaminaron al Quemador para ver qué podían llevarle a sus familias. El sol ya se había ocultado, pero el Quemador todavía estaba abierta durante una hora más. Aprovecharon el momento para comprar jabón y otros productos de limpieza. Fue entonces cuando Gale divisó una cabellera rubia ceniza entre la multitud. «Peeta…» suspiró Gale con amargura, recordando el sentimiento que había surgido en él la noche anterior. Apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus puños, empezando a seguir a Peeta con paso decidido.

—¡Gale, no vale la pena! —Gritó Woden, ya que presentía lo que iba a hacer Gale. Le había contado de su odio hacia Peeta en las minas, pero no creyó sino hasta ese instante que procedería a un caso mayor.

Intentaba detenerlo, no obstante Gale seguía su caminata. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la Aldea de Vencedores. «Tú no mereces nada de esto» pensó con ira mientras se acercaba cada vez más al chico. Gale tenía su corazón trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora. «Mi relación con Katniss se vio afectada por ti, bueno para nada sabes es hornear pan».

Peeta se volvió al escuchar las pisadas tras de él. Encarnó una ceja por el extraño comportamiento del amigo de Katniss. ¿Qué hacía allí, siguiéndolo? Cuando estuvo a menos de treinta centímetros, Gale tenía la mandíbula tensa y soltó un puñetazo sobre la barbilla del rubio. El dolor se extendió rápidamente por toda su barbilla. Este dio un traspié y cayó.

—¡Gale, maldita sea! —Exclamó Woden, corriendo hacia él para detenerlo.

Estaba aturdido, y escuchó que Gale le gritaba con furia y exasperación.

—¡Tu no mereces estar aquí! —Gale soltó una patada en las costillas de Peeta. Tosió y escupió un poco de sangre. Woden jaló a Gale hacia consigo, intentando alejarlo de Peeta. Pero siendo más grande y fuerte, le dio un empujón a Woden y cayó igualmente al suelo. Peeta aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso de pie. Se armó de valor para defenderse si Gale estaba dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo.

Gale soltó un puñetazo, y el chico rubio lo esquivó. Pateó la rodilla de Gale y este cayó.

Peeta se encimó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas de Gale. Inmovilizó sus brazos sujetándolos contra el suelo. Gale levantó su cadera rápidamente, consiguiendo que Peeta se tambaleara unos segundos. Lo tomó por los hombros y de pronto comenzaron a rodar por el frío y duro concreto. Se golpeaban sus costados, provocándose hematomas por todos lados. El chico más grande ya estaba furioso, por lo que se sentó sobre Peeta, con sus rodillas contra los hombros del rubio.

Con esa postura fue con la que atestó más golpes a la cara de Peeta. No lo estaba haciendo con la fuerza para matarlo o para romperle la nariz. Sólo buscaba provocarle moretones.

—¡Suéltalo, Gale! ¡Es suficiente! —Gritaba Woden, intentando separar a Gale de Peeta.

Al escuchar el alboroto, Haymitch y Katniss salieron para ver qué ocurría. Al apreciar como Gale golpeaba a Peeta, corrieron inmediatamente de sus respectivas casas para detener la pelea y ayudar a Woden. El hombre ayudó a Woden a separar a Gale, mientras Katniss ayudaba al chico a reincorporarse.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Haymitch con enfado. Su aliento olía a alcohol—. Ustedes dos… no los quiero ver cerca uno del otro. Katniss lleva a Peeta con tu madre y que le dé algo para los moretones, y tú—dijo apuntando a Gale —. Vendrás conmigo.

Cuando se distanciaron, Haymitch tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Gale mientras caminaban. Entraron a la casa de Haymitch y Woden cerró la puerta, recargándose sobre ella. Haymitch soltó a Gale.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Haymitch con tono agresivo.

Gale estaba completamente serio, con la mirada fija al piso y sus labios fruncidos. No miraba a Haymitch a los ojos por la ira que aún sentía. Se estaba tranquilizando cuando se dignó a hablar.

—Él.

—¿Él? —Preguntó Haymitch con un toque de humor en su voz—. Ja. Creo que tendrás que dar una mejor explicación, muchacho.

—Arruinó mi relación con Katniss —replicó.

Entonces Haymitch salió de sus casillas por la actitud Gale, así que lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hasta una pared. Woden se sobresaltó un poco, y temió por un segundo que Gale fuese a reaccionar contra Haymitch.

—Lo que no sabes es que Peeta estaba dispuesto a morir por Katniss. Pero ella no aceptó ese detalle porque le debía una —Gale abrió los ojos, desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Katniss estaba en deuda con Peeta?

Ya no tenía que discutirle. Tragó saliva e intento pedirle una explicación, sin embargo no encontró las palabras adecuadas; la perspectiva que tenía Gale hacia Peeta dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Mejor ve a casa —sugirió, y Gale asintió sin poder procesar la información. Woden y Gale salieron de la casa de Haymitch y se encaminaron hasta la Veta.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la serie de casas, Gale se detuvo en seco.

—Adelántate, Woden.

—No me digas que regresarás a terminar lo que empezaste.

Gale se mantuvo en silencio. Woden suspiró.

—Tuviste suerte que los agentes de paz no te pillaran en la pelea. Y si lo vuelves hacer, no creo que tengas la misma suerte.

—Solo quiero hablar con Peeta. Ya te veré mañana, Woden.

—De acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Prim y la señora Everdeen ayudaron a bajar la hinchazón de los moretones que tenía Peeta en la cara. Estaba serio, no hablaba a menos que diera las gracias. Sonreía de vez en cuando. Katniss observaba los movimientos de su madre, y de Prim. Tenía los brazos cruzados.  Y entonces se puso a divagar hasta que Prim y su madre terminaron con Peeta, el chico se fue agradeciendo a las chicas.

La señora Everdeen se acercó a Katniss, quien estaba inmóvil como un tronco.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Gale y Peeta tuvieron una discusión —respondió.

—¿Discusión? Más bien diría que fue una pelea…

—Hablaré con Gale mañana—y se puso de pie, encaminándose a su habitación.

 

* * *

 

La temperatura ya había bajado más cuando Gale llegó ante la puerta de Peeta. Se acercó con cautela. Llamó a la puerta con el dorso de su mano y esperó. La puerta se entreabrió y Peeta se asomó.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó Gale con un susurro, y la mirada clavada al suelo, solo buscando que Peeta lo dejase entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Vienes a romperme la nariz en esta ocasión?

Gale no dijo nada, limitándose a elevar la mirada un poco para verlo a los ojos. Gale suspiró profundamente, listo para abrir la boca y hablar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

—¿A qué viniste, Gale? —Preguntó Peeta, consiguiendo detener a Gale en su huida. El muchacho se recargó en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando que Gale le respondiese. Cuando Gale se volvió para mirar a Peeta y responder, salió vapor de su boca a causa del frío que reinaba aquella noche.

—Solo quería charlar. Nada más.

Peeta hizo una mueca y se hizo a un lado. Gale lo entendió y entró a la casa de forma inmediata. Sintió rápidamente la calidez de la chimenea encendida, que por cierto era mucho más grande que la de su caso. Claro, la casa de Peeta era más grande por lo que necesitaba una chimenea de acuerdo a sus proporciones. La casa de Peeta olía peculiarmente a la panadería de su familia, y a velas aromáticas. La casa era cálida, no por el fuego, sino por la comodidad que brindaba. Era muy diferente la atmósfera de la casa de Katniss. Pese a todo esto, reinaba un aura de soledad por todos los rincones.

—¿Y tu familia? —Preguntó Gale mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero. Peeta se dirigió a la cocina, aún sin responder.

—Ellos… decidieron quedarse en la antigua casa —se podía escuchar la tristeza en la voz de Peeta. No era difícil para Gale descubrir por qué su familia no había querido mudarse a una casa tan hermosa. Quizá era porque nunca habían apreciado a su hijo como debía ser. Además, su madre era una bruja.

Por un segundo, Gale deseó nunca haber preguntado eso. Se acercó a un sillón, cercano a la chimenea. Admiró el fuego, intentando aclarar sus ideas y poder hablar con propiedad. «Debo pedirle una disculpa. Debo hacerlo» se recordaba una y otra vez.

Una ráfaga de olor a pan recién horneado lo envolvió, por lo que las tripas de Gale proliferaron sonidos de hambre. Muy rara vez tenía la oportunidad de comer pan, sobre todo caliente. Peeta sacó el pan y colocó dos tazas sobre la barra de la cocina. La tetera ya había chillado, avisando que el té estaba listo.

—¿Azúcar?

Gale asintió. Cuando Peeta se reunió con él en la sala, llevaba las dos tazas de café y después regresó a la cocina para traer una barra de pan oscuro. Gale nunca había visto un pan que era casi negro, no obstante no le impidió comer.

—Querías hablar de algo, ¿no? —Peeta fue quien rompió el hielo al cabo de unos minutos, sabiendo que Gale estaría hambriento. Gale bebió un sorbo del té, quemándose la lengua por la rapidez en que lo hizo. Tomó aire y se armó de valor, aunque no tuviese idea de cómo comenzar su discurso de disculpa.

—Me comporté como un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? —Empezó, desviando la mirada de Peeta—. No debí haberte dado esa paliza.

Suspiró. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. Se sentía débil de una extraña forma, mostrando sus sentimientos al rojo vivo ante una persona que apenas conocía. Sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que Peeta era una persona humilde que expresaba muy a menudo sus sentimientos. Lo había visto en los Juegos, con su forma de tratar a Katniss todo el tiempo. Y ahora lo comprendía todo. Peeta protegía a las personas que quería, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Katniss.

—Vine aquí para ofrecerte una disculpa. Yo… —observó rápidamente la mirada de Peeta, era reconfortante—. Te culpé de todos mis problemas cuando tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos. Fuiste mi excusa para no ver que mi relación con Katniss no es la misma que antes. Todo ha cambiado, lo sé, y no es razón para darte una paliza.

—Te comprendo, Gale. Creo que habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tus zapatos. ¡Vaya que lo haría!

—Peeta, no lo entiendes. Tenía otra perspectiva acerca de ti. Haymitch fue quien me hizo entrar en razón acerca de ti. Sé que estabas dispuesto a morir por Katniss en los Juegos, y eso significa mucho para mí.

—Gale, yo no sé qué d-

—No digas nada. Y si no me perdonas, lo entenderé. Fui un patán, y no es la primera vez que me comporto como uno.

Gale se levantó del sillón  dispuesto a irse, se sentía horriblemente mal por haber maltratado a Peeta sin razón justificable. Peeta se puso de pie al tiempo en que Gale recogía su abrigo.

—Olvídalo, Gale. Esa pelea nunca ocurrió.

Gale se volvió, observando al chico rubio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Peeta lo había perdonado? Peeta se encogió de hombros esbozando media sonrisa.

—Son unos simples moretones.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Casi te rompo la nariz allí fuera —Gale no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Peeta lo estaba perdonando. No se merecía su perdón.

—Creo que todas las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad, Gale. Podríamos iniciar en blanco, como si fuéramos desconocidos.

—¿Desconocidos? ¿A eso te refieres?

Peeta rió.

—No. Me refiero a intentar trabar una amistad. Sé que no será fácil, y quizá no logremos construir una, pero podemos intentarlo.

Gale sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

—Me parece bien —Gale permitió estudiar a Peeta, y dedujo que hablaba con sinceridad. Después una gran carga de culpabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros. La cara de Peeta estaba hinchada y su barbilla estaba muy amoratada por el primer golpe que le había atestado—. Debo irme, quizá otro día charlemos con más calma.

—Por supuesto —Gale abrió la puerta para salir de la casa—. Un momento —Peeta salió disparado hacia la cocina, y regresó con un paquete envuelto en una manta blanca. Le entregó el paquete a Gale, por lo que el muchacho sintió el calor que irradiaba del paquete—. Es una barra de pan. Dásela a tu familia.

—No lo merezco, Peeta. En serio…

—Tómalo como una tregua.

Gale sonrió al imaginarse la expresión de sus hermanos al ver la barra de pan aún caliente que estaba por llevarles. Peculiarmente, sintió una chispa de esperanza, la misma sensación que Katniss había sentido años atrás.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Katniss estaba dispuesta a confrontar a Gale. Cuando cayó la noche y la jornada de trabajo de Gale había finalizado, Katniss esperó a que saliese para hablar con él. Una vez que lo vio caminar con su amigo Woden, se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Podemos hablar, Gale?

—Sí, Catnip —le respondió, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Se volvió para con Woden y se despidieron con un ademán. Katniss y Gale caminaron por las casas de la Veta hasta que encontraron un callejón perfecto para hablar sin que alguien los escuchase.

—¿Qué ocurrió contigo? —Soltó Katniss. Gale suspiró, lo que hizo encabritar un poco a Katniss—. ¿Por qué le diste una paliza a Peeta cuando no la merecía?

—Katniss, olvídalo. Ya pasó.

—¿En serio crees que Peeta olvidó lo que ocurrió?

—Anoche hablé con él —Katniss se sorprendió, por lo que quedó muda—. Le ofrecí una disculpa y decidió olvidar nuestra confrontación. Tranquilízate, no volveré a lastimar a trágico amante.

Gale se largó de allí, dejando a Katniss sola en medio del callejón.

* * *

 

Peeta caminó por las calles del Distrito 12 con un suéter ligero, el otoño avanzaba con rapidez, tiñendo los árboles de colores naranjas tan hermosos que Peeta no alcanzaba a apreciar cada uno de ellos. Las personas conversaban por lo bajo en la zona comercial del distrito, las cosas aún estaban tranquilas por aquí. Era sábado por la mañana, y los días de la semana se encontraba a Gale cuando salía de las minas. Se saludaban y compartían uno que otro comentario de forma vaga, nada en especial. El moretón de su barbilla estaba bajando gracias a los ungüentos caseros de Prim. Peeta disfrutaba sus caminatas por el distrito, buscando despejarse un poco tomando un poco de aire, aunque este no fuese muy fresco como deseaba.

Peeta caminó frente a la panadería de su familia, ni siquiera los volteó a ver al sentir la mirada de sus hermanos y de su padre. Sentía tristeza al recordar la forma en la que su madre se había despedido de él antes de los Juegos del Hambre, y cuando triunfó, su madre le dijo que no merecía la victoria. A partir de allí, Peeta se mudó solo a la Aldea de los Vencedores, nadie lo siguió. Se encaminó hacia su vivienda, aunque no quería sentir la dura soledad que reinaba en su casa nueva. Aquellas mañanas eran tediosas, sólo horneaba y decoraba pasteles para regalarlos a la gente pobre de la Veta.

Al llegar, puso leña en la chimenea de la sala y encendió el fuego. No tenía nada interesante en que trabajar, pero el ayudar a la gente que apenas tiene para sobrevivir fue lo que le impulsó a hornear pan. Después de tener alrededor de diez hogazas grandes de pan, las metió en un canasto y las repartió entre las familias que peligraban más en morirse de hambre. Después hizo otra donde de pan e hizo otro recorrido.

La noche cayó con rapidez, y Peeta ya se sentía satisfecho con sus buenas acciones. Le gustaba poner su granito de arena para construir un mundo mejor. Llegó a su casa cuando el sol ya estaba oculto, se quitó su abrió y lo dejó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta principal. Preparó un poco más de masa para hornear dos hogazas más de pan.

Al terminar de hornearse, las envolvió en manteles de tela y los colocó en un canasto. Estaba decidido a llevar las hogazas de pan a la familia de Gale en persona, y a punto de salir de su casa, escuchó que alguien había llamado a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era Gale. Estaba sucio, con manchas de carbón por toda la extensión de piel visible. Sus ojos grises expresaban cansancio pero su fuerza y determinación natural expresaban otra cosa. Peeta lo dejó entrar, ofreciéndole algo de beber o comer. Este se negó.

—Estoy bien, gracias —ni siquiera se quitó su abrigo sucio, temía ensuciar los demás que estaban colgados en el perchero. Peeta fue hasta la cocina, y le entregó el canasto con el par de hogazas. —Peeta, ya no puedo aceptar más pan. Toda la semana les has horneado y yo…

—Es lo que hacen los amigos, Gale.

—Entonces déjame devolverte el favor.

Peeta arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Déjame llevarte mañana a los bosques y enseñarte lo que es una merienda con alimentos frescos.

Peeta no dijo nada. Nunca había probado algo cocinado con ingredientes frescos. Todo lo solía comprar en la carnicería, y los productos que comercializaban no eran tan frescos como decían.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Inquirió Gale—. Como tú dijiste, es una tregua.

—Bien —«¿Qué puedo perder? Ya he estado en un bosque con asesinos y mutos» pensó.

—Entonces mañana vengo por ti al amanecer. Lleva ropa cómoda.

Y se fue, llevándose sus hogazas de pan.

* * *

 

Se levantó antes del amanecer y decidió tomar un baño caliente. No sabía que debía llevarse a una excursión, y mucho menos una para cazar. Así que decidió colocarse unas botas y una chaqueta gruesa para cubrir del frío, ya que por intuición natural sabía que en el bosque habría más frío que en el Distrito. Cuando Gale tocó la puerta de la casa, Peeta guardó una hogaza de pan en un mantel de tela y se lo entregó a Gale para que él lo guardase. Katniss le había dicho alguna vez que los días de caza eran hasta que el sol se ocultaba por el sendero.

—Andando —anuncios Gale, y rápidamente se puso a caminar.

A Peeta se le dificultaba seguirle el paso puesto que la forma de caminar de Gale era un tanto a prisa, algo natural. De vez en cuando, Gale lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien con él. Llegaron a la alambrada y Gale verificó que no estuviese electrificada. Después levantó un poco la malla y le indicó a Peeta que cruzase. Gale movió un poco la cabeza y emprendió la caminata, adentrándose al bosque. El cazador se acercó a un árbol hueco, y de allí sacó un carcaj de flechas y un arco. Se colgó el carcaj en la espalda y llevó el arco todo el trayecto, con una flecha en la cuerda.

—Aquí hace más frío de lo normal —comentó Peeta, abrazando su torso para protegerse del frío.

—Es la concentración de vida que hay en el bosque. Intenta respirar hondo, ya verás la diferencia —Peeta hizo caso y sintió una fresca sensación cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de aire con vida. Sonrío.

Mientras más avanzaban, Peeta recordaba sus momentos en la arena. Cada segundo que vivió allí, era como una pesadilla interminable de la que todo ser humano quisiera despertar. Cerraba los ojos, y los _flashbacks_ no dejaban de crear colisión en su mente. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. «Ahora no, por favor» rogaba. No había noche alguna en que no reviviera la arena en sus sueños. ¡Deseaba poder dejar de soñar aunque fuese una noche!

Su mente no le permitía distinguir la realidad de los recuerdos. Gritó al sentir como un cuerpo lo abrazaba por detrás y lo jalaba hacia atrás. Cato. Hizo esfuerzos por retorcerse y liberarse de las fornidas manos que lo sujetaban.

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! —Fueron los gritos de Gale quienes lo trajeron al presente. Abrió los ojos, y procesó lo que estaba sucediendo. Gale estaba abrazando a Peeta, y ambos cayeron contra el frío suelo. Por instinto, Peeta estaba aferrado al brazo de Gale que lo había protegido. ¿Pero de qué?

Gale lo soltó y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las hojas y la tierra que se le habían adherido a su abrigo. El arco estaba unos metros atrás de él.

—¿Q-Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Peeta, con los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas próximas.

—Me detuve un segundo para recolectar frutos de un arbusto; pero tú seguiste caminando como en una especie de transe. Te salvé de una trampa mortal —Gale explicó, apuntando a un montón de hojas secas que estaban frente a Peeta—. Es un hijo con una profundidad de un metro y medio, además hay objetos filosos en el fondo. Estabas a punto de caer y te salvé.

—Gracias —dijo Peeta con su respiración entrecortada. Gale sonrió levemente y recogió su arco.

—¿Está todo en orden contigo, Peeta? —Preguntó Gale, poniéndose en cuclillas a nivel de Peeta. El chico aún no se levantaba de su sitio, seguía observando la trampa que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Sí, todo en orden —habló con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. El paisaje me distrajo un poco.

—Por supuesto —respondió Gale, tendiéndole la mano a Peeta para que se levantase. Una vez que el muchacho rubio se sacudió la tierra y las hojas, continuaron el trayecto.

Gale derribó a un pavo y a unas cuantas ardillas. Las metió en su bolso y siguieron caminando. Peeta prefería mirar hacia otra parte cuando Gale lanzaba una flecha y derribaba a un animalito. Quería recordar cada metro cuadrado del bosque para plasmarlo en una pintura, pero le era difícil recordar tanta extensión. Decidió ayudar a recolectar. Le llevaba unos cuantos frutos para que Gale verificase que fuesen comibles y posteriormente regresaba al arbusto para recolectar más.

—Creo que podemos darnos el gusto de descansar —anunció Gale al finalizar un tramo de alrededor un kilómetro. Quería asegurarse de estar lo más lejos posible del Distrito para poder encender una hoguera. Encontraron un lugar perfecto, donde el cielo no se alcanzaba a ver sobre sus cabezas a causa de los espesos árboles. Hizo un círculo con piedras, y en el centro colocó una “casita” de ramas secas—. Ven, Peeta, acércate —se puso de cuclillas y esperó a Peeta. Cuando este hizo lo mismo, prosiguió—. Te explicaré como encender fuego —le dijo, explicándole los pasos para encender una hoguera. Gale encendió el fuego y optó por el par de ardillas que había cazado. Peeta se sorprendió al descubrir que había cazado esas ardillas para comer el almuerzo.

Sacaron el pan y comieron. Peeta estaba fascinado con los sabores frescos de la carne y de los frutos.

—Fue una mentira.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Gale, desconcertado. Dejó de mascar y prestó atención a Peeta, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—No está todo en orden. ¡Qué va!

—Lo supuse. Pero no quise obligarte a decir nada. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Peeta se quedó callado unos segundos. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien acerca de los Juegos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no obstante no fue impedimento para que expresase todas las cosas que había retenido desde su regreso a casa.

—Cuando llegamos al bosque, comencé a recordar los Juegos. Y las imágenes parecían tan vividas en mi cabeza que no distinguí el presente del pasado —soltó, sintiéndose liberado poco a poco—.  Y me dejé llevar. Cuando me salvaste de caer al pozo, recordé a Cato.

—Peeta, ¿cómo fueron los Juegos? —Preguntó Gale, buscando que Peeta sacase todo lo que había podido retener desde entonces. Gale, se sentía más vivo y libre en los bosques, permitiéndose ser más abierto con Peeta. Si se habían dado la oportunidad de trabar una amistad, debía poner su parte, y no existe mejor forma de generar confianza que teniendo una conversación profunda.

—Fueron… lo peor que pude haber vivido. Desde el momento en que salió mi nombre la papeleta hasta el día de hoy. Cuando empezaron los Juegos en forma, creí que Katniss había muerto y por eso salí huyendo. Todo fue en vano porque lo profesionales me acorralaron. Debía mantenerme con vida hasta el anochecer y ver con mis propios ojos que Katniss estuviese con vida, así que les dije que podría ayudarlos a encontrar a Katniss. Después vinieron las rastrevíspulas y la herida que me ocasionó Cato. Creí que moriría hasta que Katniss me encontró.

“Nos enfrentamos a Cato y ganamos. No fue suficiente para los Vigilantes y cambiaron las reglas del juego. Ella me iba a disparar, y yo se lo iba a permitir. Yo no merecía vivir. No merezco estar aquí,  no tengo a nadie por el cual vivir, Gale. Ella sí, tiene a su madre, a Prim y a ti… Katniss necesitaba verte, Gale. Eres muy importante para ella —explicó Peeta con su corazón en la mano. Incluso se le humedecieron un poco los ojos. Gale suspiró ante el último comentario.

—No últimamente —repuso Gale—. Nada volverá a ser igual, Peeta. Todos hemos cambiado. Es una realidad que debo aceptar.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Por esa razón me gustan las segundas oportunidades, Gale.

—¿Sabes algo, Peeta? Tenía otra perspectiva acerca de ti; ahora sé que he estado mal todo este tiempo.

Peeta sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Deberíamos volver. Ya tengo suficiente carne para mi familia.

—Y tendrás un poco de pan.

—Debes detenerte con eso —comentó Gale. Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—No lo haré.

 

* * *

 

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y la relación de Gale y Peeta iba mejorando. Así como las cosas entre Katniss y su mejor amigo; todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. La primera nevada llegó rápidamente al Distrito, anunciando que la peor época del año se aproximaba. Gale y Katniss salían todos los domingos a cazar, y por la tarde, Peeta y Gale se reunían para conversar en el bosque, antes de que el sol se ocultase. Ambos se sentían cómodos cuando se reunían, sintiéndose libres en el bosque sin nadie que los escuchase hablar de temas profundos.

Pasaban las semanas y el frío reinaba más y más en el Distrito, congelando el río que desembocaba al lago del bosque, y cubriendo el césped con una fina capa de nieve. Todo parecía normal, excepto en la cabeza de Gale.

Había días en los que pensaba todo el tiempo en Peeta, y otros, en Katniss. ¿A caso era normal sentirse más cómodo con una persona que apenas conocía que con su mejor amiga, Katniss? Incluso se distraía en las minas. Katniss y Peeta eran personas muy diferentes. Por su lado, Katniss era temeraria y el fuego que llevaba dentro ardía tanto que quemada. Por otro lado, el fuego de Peeta era cálido y reconfortante. Solía sonreír mucho cuando Peeta bromeaba. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona que tuviese sentimientos tan reales. Hubo largas noches en las que no dormía, luchando por aclarar sus pensamientos confusos acerca de Peeta. ¿Eran sentimientos más allá de los que existen de por medio en una amistad? ¿Qué había con Katniss? Se obligó a hacer algo que le podría cortar la amistad de ambos, pero estaba harto de esos pensamientos que lo abrumaban todo el día.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, y se reunió con Katniss antes de ir a las minas. Katniss salió a la alambrada y se encontró a Gale en su camino. A penas saldría el sol, y Gale tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con Katniss.

—Hola, Catnip.

—Gale. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Deberías irte a las minas…

No respondió. Actuó. Gale besó a Katniss en los labios.

¡Pum!

Gale había derrumbado una barrera, la de la esperanza de volver a su amistad sin complicaciones. Katniss no se movió, esperando que Gale hiciese otro movimiento. Sin embargo, Gale se fue a las minas sin despedirse de Katniss, fingiendo que allí no había pasado nada entre ellos.

Su día en las minas fue más largo de lo que esperaba. No obstante, Woden le subió el ánimo, prometiéndole que todo mejoraría.

—No lo sé, Woden. Al besar a Katniss… fue raro, no sentí nada en especial.

—Quizá deberías aclarar tus ideas —conversaron una vez que estaban fuera de las minas, para tener un poco de privacidad—. Me comentaste que tu relación con Peeta iba mucho mejor que con Katniss, ¿no?

Gale hizo una mueca, y asintió.

—¿No será que… quizá tengas sentimientos hacia Peeta?

—Eso es imposible, Woden.

Woden se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que solo tú podrás descubrir eso.

Esa fue la última frase de Woden aquel día. Se alejó hacia su casa, dejando solo a Gale con su huracán de pensamientos. Caminó sin rumbo, sintiendo el frío aire atravesar su piel. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la casa de Peeta. Inspiró y espiró profundamente, armándose de valor para tocar la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, Peeta lo invitó a hablar. Gale se negó.

—Quiero hablar contigo aquí afuera.

Peeta se abrigó y salieron. Gale lo condujo por la serie de casas deshabitadas de la aldea y se detuvo entre dos casas, muy alejadas de las habitadas por Katniss, Haymitch y Peeta. Entonces actuó sin pensarlo. Le sostuvo la cara a Peeta entre sus manos y lo besó. Sus labios desprendieron un fuego infernal cuando se unieron. Millones de voltios recorrieron sus huesos y erizaron su piel.

—Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez. —Gale dejó a Peeta, alejándose sin voltear atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias.  
> xoxo  
> -Jos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y darle la oportunidad! Quisiera aclarar que, conforme avance la historia, esta tendrá extractos de los libros y de las películas. Y siempre recordar que solo lo escribo es por hobbie. xoxo

Dos eternas semanas habían transcurrido desde que Gale besó a Peeta durante una noche fría. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que realmente significaba ese beso, ni mucho menos la frase que Gale había dicho al irse. Peeta le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que solo quería dormir y dejar que el tiempo siguiese su curso. Sin embargo no dejaba a un lado a las familias pobres que requerían la ayuda de Peeta con una sencilla hogaza de pan. El invierno ya se había adueñado del Distrito, y con cada día que pasaba, un habitante moría de hambre o frío.

Aquella mañana, Peeta tomó un baño caliente y se dedicó a meditar, indagando en los sentimientos que su corazón sentía con cada latido. Katniss le había roto el corazón cuando regresó a casa al descubrir que fue no más que una _simple_ actuación lo que vivieron en la arena. Por otro lado, Gale se abrió pasó a su corazón rápidamente en cuestión de semanas, y quería creer que el sentimiento era recíproco. Ese besó había sellado algo en Peeta, como si fuese una venda a sus heridas. Suspiraba cada momento que la confusión lo abrazaba.

Decidió aclararse un poco y salir a repartir las hogazas de pan por la Veta. En cada recorrido, reservaba una hogaza de pan para la familia Hawthorne. No lo hacía solo por Gale, sino por sus hermanos pequeños; porque si fuese por Gale, diría que no les diese pan y querría pagárselo a Peeta. Llegó a la casa de los Hawthorne, con las botas llenas de escarcha. Se ajustó la bufanda para cubrirse el cuello del frío y tocó la puerta. Hazelle tardó unos minutos en abrir, recibiéndolo con un saludo y una ardiente sonrisa. Era guapa, pese a la edad, y era parecida a Gale en ciertas características.

—Peeta, ¡qué sorpresa! Adelante, entra —Peeta sonrió y se limpió las botas antes de entrar. Los hermanos de Gale estaban jugando cerca a la chimenea, mientras que la bebé seguramente estaría en su cuna muy abrigada.

—Traje un poco de pan —dijo Peeta mientras le entregaba a la mujer las barras de pan.

—Eres muy generoso, Peeta. ¡No deberías molestarte!

—No es ninguna molestia, señora Hawthorne. Me gusta hornear —hizo sonreír a la mujer. Peeta se volvió hacia los niños y sacó algo más de su bolso—. Les he traído gallegas glaseadas, también.

Les brillaron los ojos y dieron brincos de alegría. Vick abrazó a Peeta y le dio las gracias. Posteriormente se puso a jugar con su hermano. Peeta se sintió muy feliz por haber hecho una cosa tan simple que significaba tarjo para alguien más.

—A Gale le encantarán las galletas, Peeta —dijo Vick mientras comía una—. Siempre disfruta las hogazas de pan que nos obsequias.

Peeta sonrió. «Conque si le gustan…» pensó, después se sintió mal por los sucesos recientes. Peeta vio una foto del padre de Gale. Era muy apuesto y se parecía a él. Sin embargo, Gale poseía características de ambos padres. La masculinidad de su padre y los rasgos delicados de su madre.

—Debo ir. ¿Le podrían decir a Gale que me gustaría hablar con él?

—Por supuesto, Peeta. Gracias por todo.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó el domingo, Gale y Katniss decidieron ir juntos a cazar. Las cosas estaban un tanto tensas desde el beso, pero ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. De esa forma las cosas se facilitaron. Comieron en el bosque y cazaron casi todo el día hasta que la tormenta de nieve anunciaba su aproximación. Vieron a unos cuantos pavos en el camino, y Katniss se dispuso a cazarlos.

Preparó una flecha y contuvo el aliento para que su tiro no fallase. Soltó la cuerda y su visión trastornó los sucesos. Cuando el pavo cayó, Katniss creyó ver a Marvel con la flecha que lo había matado. Katniss comenzó a gritar, teniendo un ataque similar al de Peeta.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Estás bien, estás bien! ¡Estoy aquí! —Gale la tranquilizó de inmediato. Katniss se puso a respirar.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

—Regresa tú, Katniss. Yo necesito cazar un poco más.

Katniss asintió y se fue del bosque. Una vez que estuvo solo, Gale comenzó a patear la nieve y a gritar maldiciones.

* * *

 

Peeta aguardaba cerca de la alambrada, y vio a Katniss atravesarla para dirigirse al Quemador o a su casa. Salió de su escondite y decidió cruzar la alambrada por sí solo. Recordaba muy bien por donde lo había llegado Gale la primera vez que visitó el bosque. Esperaba no perderse. Siguió las huellas de Katniss hasta que llegó a la espesura de árboles. Las huellas allí eran confusas e iban a todas direcciones, por lo que no era un rastro viable el cual seguir.

—¿Gale? —Llamó Peeta, pisando una rama que crujió al instante.

—Peeta —Gale apareció de la nada, entre los bosques con su arco, su carcaj de flechas y una mochila para llevarse a sus presas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Gale.

Gale no dijo nada. Se aferró a su arco aún más.

—Yo no —sonaba seco y cortante, algo que irritó Peeta de inmediato. Giró sobre sus talones y preparó el arco para continuar cazando.

—¿Así van a ser las cosas, pues? —Gritó Peeta para llamar su atención—. ¿Me besarás y me dirás que debías hacerlo por lo menos una vez para actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Gale se detuvo en seco y arrojó el arco al suelo. Se volvió hacia Peeta y caminó con rapidez hacia él. Sostuvo la cara de Peeta entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, empujándolo hasta el tronco de un árbol. Peeta se quedó pasmado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Dejándose llevar por el beso, dejó que Gale tomase el control sobre sus labios, sintiendo como crecía el fuego en su interior.

Gale se apartó, dejando que Peeta procesase lo ocurrido.

—Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, Peeta —recogió su arco y decidió caminar para alejarse de Peeta para apartarse de lo que sentía por él, de una forma era la solución más viable.

—¡Gale! —Peeta corrió hasta el muchacho y lo detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo fornido—. No te vayas, por favor.

Gale lo estuvo observando unos segundos, permitiéndose apreciar la mirada suplicante de Peeta y su expresión corporal. Entonces lo volvió a besar con la misma intensidad, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Peeta se aferró a Gale, tocando la espalda del muchacho con sus manos y enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de Gale.

—No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, Peeta.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

Se ocultaron en una cueva para protegerse de la tormenta. La cueva era fría pero Gale había rescatado un poco de leña seca y encendió una hoguera allí dentro. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, sin decir nada. Se limitaban a observarse el uno al otro a la luz del fuego.

—¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí sobre Katniss? —Preguntó Peeta. Gale tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eres una persona especial, Peeta. El fuego que arde dentro de ti no lastima; es cálido, reconfortante y abrazador. El fuego de Katniss arrasa con todo a su paso; lastima. Esa es una gran diferencia entre ambos —Explicó con voz serena—. Me diste una segunda oportunidad sin siquiera conocerme, Peeta. Eso no lo hace nadie, excepto tú.

Peeta no dijo nada, observó el fuego y escuchó que Gale le preguntaba algo.

—¿Y tú?

—Te abriste paso a mi corazón, Gale.

Gale se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de Peeta, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo a sí. Compartieron su calor, sintiéndose a salvo en aquella cueva. 

* * *

 

Cuando la tormenta acabo, el bosque estaba muy oscuro y lleno de nieve. Gale apagó el fuego de la cueva y salieron de la cueva.

—Sígueme, no te alejes demasiado —indicó Gale, alistando una flecha en la cuerda del arco.

—Esto me trae pesadillas, si puedo ser honesto.

—Recuerda que aquí estoy. Andando.

Fueron a un paso tranquilo, intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Era muy difícil caminar por la nieve después de una tormenta, y la oscura noche no ayudaba demasiado. Peeta intentaba no separarse de Gale, pero su pierna que alguna vez se había lastimado no le era muy confiable cuando hacía frío. Le comenzaba a doler, una herida fantasma que ni estaba allí. Peeta escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas.

—Gale… creo que hay alguien siguiéndonos —le susurró. Gale se detuvo y se puso frente a Peeta, con el arco preparado para disparar. Entonces salieron tres lobos grandes de entre los árboles, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Peeta, no vayas a hacer algún movimiento. —Sostuvo el arco en lo alto, cambiando de blanco con rapidez. Entonces una rama se rompió y los lobos atacaron.

Gale mató a uno de ellos, enterrándole una flecha en el cráneo. Peeta cayó hacia atrás cuando las bestias saltaron. Gale intentó preparar otro tiro, pero se lanzó hacia un lado cuando el lobo atacó. La bestia estaba encima de Peeta, quien le sostenía la cara para evitar que los colmillos lo lastimasen. Le dio un rodillazo al lobo y alargó su brazo para tomar una piedra que estaba cerca. Una vez que el lobo decidió atacar de nuevo, Peeta lo golpeó en la cabeza con la piedra y lo mató. Se levantó, soltando la piedra. Divisó a Gale, quien tenía al lobo que restaba sobre él. Peeta corrió hasta él y lo pateó. El lobo se volvió hacia Peeta, furioso. El chico rubio corrió con el lobo pisándole los talones. Y cuando se topó con un gran árbol, creyó que no habría salida. El lobo arremetió contra él, saltando para atacarlo. En el aire, una flecha silbó y se le enterró el lobo en la sien, atravesándole el cráneo.

Peeta respiró con dificultad, a falta de aliento. Los _flashbacks_ explotaron en su mente, recordando a los horribles mutos de la maldita arena. Gale corrió hasta Peeta y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza hasta que lo tranquilizó.

—Ya pasó. Aquí estoy yo —Peeta se aferró a Gale, a lo único que era real para él en ese momento.

Gale decidió caminar abrazando a Peeta con un brazo. Si se presentaba otro peligro, tendría que dejar a Peeta fuera del peligro y enfrentarse el solo. Pero de noche todo se dificultaba. Llegaron hasta el árbol huevo y Gale dejó sus armas, esperando que no ocurriese nada hasta cruzar la alambrada.

Se dirigieron a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Estaban sucios y llenos de frío. Estaban empapados por la nieve que se había derretido en sus cuerpos al caer sobre esta. Por suerte, la chimenea de Peeta seguía encendida aunque débil, y proveía el calor necesario a la casa.

—Ven, debemos cambiarnos.

Peeta condujo a Gale hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba habitación principal (donde dormía Peeta). La cama estaba impecable, y a Gale le daban ganas de recostarse sobre ella. Peeta caminó hasta una cómoda de ropa y sacó ropa. Se la entregó a Gale.

—Ten. Vístete con eso —Gale arqueó una ceja con confusión—. Eran de mi hermano mayor, pero ellos decidieron no mudarse conmigo igual que mi madre.

Gale intentó esbozar una sonrisa reconfortante, sin embargo Peeta se había volteado a otro lado para buscar lo que él iba a vestir. Peeta sacó su ropa y se metió al baño particular de la habitación.

—Puedes cambiarte en la habitación. Te daré privacidad.

Y cerró la puerta. Gale se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, sintiendo el frío piso de madera. Después se quitó la camisa y por último el pantalón, ambos manchados de sangre de lobo, dejándolos sobre el piso. Se vistió con el pantalón que le había dado Peeta y escuchó que el chico rubio abría la puerta del baño. Se volvió, sin camisa, y Peeta lo observó con las cejas arqueadas. Peeta caminó hasta él y recogió la ropa manchada de sangre.

—La lavaré después —le informó. Gale lo tomó por la cintura y lo empujo contra la pared más cercana, acorralando a Peeta. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Peeta. Sus cuerpos se tocaron con delicadeza. Sintieron la cercanía de sus alientos al respirar, con tranquilidad. Gale cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento. Con el dorso de una mano, acarició la mejilla de Peeta.

—¿En qué nos ha convertido esto, Peeta? —Preguntó Gale, acercándose más a Peeta, aspirando su aroma.

—Supongo que en pareja, ¿no?

Gale se alejó de Peeta y le dio la espalda. Se colocó la camisa y bufó.

—Es muy peligroso estar juntos, Peeta. Tienes un asunto que todos conocemos como “Los trágicos amantes” que mantener. Conmigo de por medio todo podría irse al bledo.

—No me imp-

—Peeta, por ese _romance_ es la razón por la cual sigas con vida. ¡No puedo ponerlos en riegos a ti o a Katniss!

Peeta le tomó su cara para hacerlo entender y que lo viese a los ojos.

—Podemos hacerlo, Gale. —Él seguía negando con su cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para no ver a Peeta—. Seremos cautelosos.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Gale con un tono agresivo, estaba exasperado y bloqueado de alguna forma.

—Seremos nosotros mismos aquí en mi casa o en el bosque. Podremos hacerlo; ambos hemos pasado por situaciones mucho peores que está. Hablaré con Haymitch para que nos dé consejos y ser cautelosos. ¿De acuerdo? —Gale asintió, volviéndose a apartar de Peeta. Este se sintió frustrado y pilló a Gale—. Esa no es tu única excusa, ¿me equivoco? —Gale no respondió. Se quedó callado, mirando al piso—. Dímelo, por favor.

—Es extraño; quiero esto. Deseo esto. Pero… —gruñó, y se apoyó sobre la cómoda de ropa, observándose en el espejo que había frente a él—. No soy experto en el tema del amor, Peeta. —Parecía algo fuera de lo común, pensó Peeta. Gale era un casanovas en la escuela. Muchas chicas secreteaban en los pasillos cuando Gale pasaba de largo. Era apuesto, vaya que lo era. Y eso no le había impedido besar a unas cuantas de ellas en el pasado—. Sé lo que estás pensando, Peeta, pero nunca he estado en una relación con alguien.

—Bueno, yo tampoco soy todo un experto en el arte de las relaciones.

Gale sonrió.

—Supongo que con eso nos complementamos.

Peeta se puso de puntas y besó a Gale en los labios.

—Vayamos a comer algo.

—Tendré que rechazar tu oferta, Peeta. Debo ir a casa.

Bajaron las escaleras, y como siempre, Peeta le entregó una hogaza de pan. Gale hizo una mueca y observó a Peeta.

—No me hagas sentir como un bueno para nada y déjame ayudar a tu familia —lo sentenció Peeta, haciendo que Gale tomase el pan rodando los ojos—. Además, Vick me dijo que te gusta mucho el pan que les obsequio.

Gale abrió los ojos como un par de platos, ruborizándose como un tomate. Peeta rió al notar la expresión de Gale.

—Andando, llévales el pan a tu familia.

Gale sonrió y besó a Peeta por última vez en la noche. Con una mirada gris, Gale se retiró. Cuando se fue, Peeta tomó un baño caliente y se quedó media hora dentro de la tina, reflexionando los sucesos. Al principio creyó que su revelación hacía con Gale había sido repentina y un tanto inapropiada, pero después cayó en cuenta de algo: cada palabra que había salido de sus labios era totalmente cierta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por continuar con esta historia! Espero que hasta el momento, les sea de su agrado. Este capítulo fue aburrido y literalemente un extracto de la película y del libro, sin embargo es una adaptación y los extractos son necesarios. Ojalá puedan entenderlo. Si tienen un comentario o sugerencia, déjenmelos aquí abajo y yo los tomaré en cuenta ;) ¡hasta la próxima! xoxo

Katniss debía cazar por Gale antes de mediodía, puesto que sus estilistas llegarían en unas horas a embellecerla para el tour de la victoria. Después de tener las presas en su mano, se dirigió a su antiguo hogar: su pequeña casa en la Veta. Allí se cambió por ropa decente dejando a un lado la que solía utilizar para cazar.

Se dirigió a casa de Gale y le entregó las presas a Hazelle.

La mujer sonrió al ver el botín y agarró el castor por la cola, sopesándolo:

—Esto servirá́ para un buen estofado.

—Y tiene buena piel —respondió Katniss. Le sirvió una taza de infusión, y la sujetó con ambas manos para calentárselas —. ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelva de la gira estaba pensando en llevarme a Rory conmigo de vez en cuando, después de la escuela, para enseñarle a disparar.

—Eso estaría bien. A Gale le gustaría hacerlo, pero solo tiene libres los domingos, y creo que últimamente le gusta guardarle el resto del día para Peeta.

Katniss quedó consternada y confundida. Por dentro, ardía. Antes los domingos los guardaba para mí, se dijo Katniss. No comprendía por qué ahora pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Y era cierto. Gale cazaba por las mañanas desde muy temprano, y lo hacía rápido. A partir del mediodía, solía despedirse de Katniss y se iba a otro lugar que Katniss desconocía completamente. Pero ahora sabía que Gale se iba con Peeta el resto del día.

Tragó la infusión rápidamente, estaba muy caliente por lo que al pasar por su garganta le quemó. Se apartó de la mesa y dejó la taza.

—Lo siento Hazelle, debo irme —la muchacha se acercó hasta Hazelle —. Será mejor que me vaya y me ponga presentable para las cámaras.

—Disfruta de la comida  —respondió Hazelle, dándole un abrazo.

—Por supuesto. 

* * *

 

Gale había faltado aquel día a las minas para disfrutar del tiempo restante con Peeta, la persona de la que se había enamorado este último mes. Le había dicho a Woden que le echase la mano con eso y lo cubriera. Esperaba que no se metiera en problemas. Estaban en la cueva donde se habían ocultado durante la tormenta de nieve. Hicieron un pequeño desayuno allí con un poco de carne fresca, queso y un pedazo de pan. Estaban sentados contra la pared de la cueva, abrazados y permitiéndose sentir el calor del otro, aumentado por el calor que les proveía el fuego.

—Esto ya me es muy normal… —Susurró Gale, atrayendo más a Peeta hacia él. Como ya había transcurrido un mes, la pareja ya no sentía ese toque de vergüenza cuando se besaban o se abrazaban. Cada día que pasaba, se fortalecía su relación y eran más abiertos el uno con el otro.

—Lo sé —Peeta se recostó en el pecho de Gale, cerrando los ojos—. Ahora todo lo que deseo es estar contigo.

El silencio los invadió un par de minutos, escuchando solamente el sonido de la madera quemarse y el viento soplar fuera de la cueva.

—Peeta… que ocurrirá en la Gira de la Victoria, ya sabes, ¿entre tú y Katniss? —Esa pregunta hizo que Peeta dejara de abrazar a Gale y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Nada. Solamente actuación, Gale, tú lo sabes —aseguró Peeta, y la sinceridad en sus palabras se reflejaba en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules. Se acercó hasta los labios de Gale y lo besó.

Se formó un largo y apasionado beso, mientras Gale pasaba sus dedos por el dorado y suave cabello de Peeta. Se separaron y Peeta susurró: “Lo prometo.” Se puso de pie y caminaron de regreso a la triste realidad. Antes de llegar a la alambrada, Peeta le dio un largo beso a Gale, lleno de pasión. Por último, fue un abrazo el que compartieron. Se aferraron fuertemente el uno al otro; Peeta sumergió su cara en el pecho de Gale, sintiendo sus músculos tratando de aspirar su olor y escuchando el ritmo acelerado del corazón de su novio, con el fin de recordarlo. Se separó de Gale y lo dejó en el bosque, dirigiéndose a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Enjugó sus lágrimas antes de llegar a casa.

Cuando entró en su solitaria casa, preparó la bañera con aceites refrescantes y duró allí adentro alrededor de una hora. Salió de la tina y se apresuró a vestirse. Sobre su cama, encontró una playera tendida. Era de color gris, muy suave y grande. Era de Gale. Peeta la tomó y se permitió olerla, llevaba la fragancia a bosque que con el paso de los años se le había adherido a la pie de Gale. Al lado, había una nota escrita a mano.

_Por si tienes pesadillas durante el viaje. –Gale._

Sonrió y terminó de vestirse. Al salir, se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de Haymitch con un par de hogazas de pan en la mano. Entró a la casa y la ráfaga de alcohol inundó sus narices. ¡Cuántas veces Haymitch no había derramado vino en el piso!

—¡Levántate! —Agitó a Haymitch unas veces hasta que reaccionó —¡Levántate, Haymitch!

El hombre gruñó y levantó la mirada.

—Te hubieras quedado con tu novio…

—No menciones nada. Cuando te conté, me prometiste que n-

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo —lo calló y volvió a esconder su cara en la mesa. Peeta le dio una palmada en la cima de la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Alguien entró a la casa, e intentó despertar a Haymitch nuevamente, esta vez de una forma más agresiva y ruidosa. Katniss, sin duda.

—¡Levántate, Haymitch, es el día de la gira! —Katniss llenó un cubeta con agua fría y sé la arrojó al hombre sobre el cuerpo.

Haymitch respondió casi al instante cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con la helada agua. Pateó la silla y blandeaba un cuchillo. Acuchilló el aire hasta que se percató de Katniss.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, rabioso.

—Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.

—¿Qué?

—Fue idea tuya —insistió.

—¿Por qué estoy mojado? —preguntó, después de acordarse de lo que le dijo.

—No podía despertarte. Mira, si querías una niñera, se lo hubieras pedido a Peeta.

—¿Pedirme el qué? —la tensión se acumuló en el aire cuando Peeta y Katniss intercambiaron miradas. No se habían visto desde hace largo tiempo y las cosas seguían igual entre ellos: tensas.

El rubio dejó sobre la mesa una hogaza de pan recién horneado, Haymitch le entregó el cuchillo para que cortase el pan.

—Que me despertaras sin provocarme una neumonía —respondió Haymitch. Se volvió hacia Katniss—. Eres una persona extremadamente desagradable —Katniss sacó dos botellitas de alcohol y las dejó frente a Haymitch—. Pero tienes tus virtudes.

Peeta cortó un trozo de pan y se lo entregó a Haymitch.

—¿Quieres un trozo?

—No, he comido en el Quemador —respondió Katniss, de una manera muy formal —, pero gracias.

—De nada —respondió, igual de serio que Katniss

Haymitch tiró la camisa mojada al suelo, entre la porquería de hogar que tenía

—Brrr. Ustedes dos tienen que darle un poco de calor al asunto antes de que empiece el espectáculo.

Tenía razón. La audiencia sólo esperaba a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Para Katniss era duro, pero aún más para Peeta puesto que Gale y él eran pareja en sumo secreto. ¿Qué sentiría Gale al verlos como dos _pichoncitos_ enamorados?

—Date un baño, Haymitch —dijo Katniss, limitándose a decir.

Salió de la casa de su mentor y se dirigió a la suya. Al poner un pie en el interior, su madre apareció y le ordenó que se quitara los zapatos. Le quitó el bolso repleto de suministros y le informó que alguien había venido a visitarla. ¿Pero quién? Un hombre condujo a Katniss hasta el estudio. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontró con un hombre observando las grabaciones de la victoria de Katniss y Peeta en los últimos juegos en una televisión. Levantó su mirada para verla y Katniss comprendió que estaba ante el mismísimo Presidente Snow.

—Qué valentía. Qué espíritu. Qué… _rebeldía_.

—Presidente Snow. ¡Qué honor!

El olor a rosas y a sangre bailaba en al aire, e iba aumentado su hedor al acercarse más al presidente. Le revolvía el estómago respirar ese hedor tan repulsivamente asqueroso. Katniss sabía con certeza que estaba en un gran lío, puesto que el presidente Snow nunca visitaba a los vencedores antes de las Giras. La muchacha se quedó mirando los ojos de serpiente del hombre mientras estaba inmóvil.

—Querida, hagamos esta situación más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos —dijo —. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo —respondió Katniss.

—Por favor, siéntate.

—A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieras problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No.

—Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que una chica que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermana y todos esos... primos —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, queriendo dar a entender que sabía a la perfección que Gale no compartía algún parentesco con Katniss.

El Presidente miró a Katniss unos instantes sin esbozar alguna expresión en su semblante.

—Tengo un problema, señorita Everdeen —le dijo el presidente Snow —. Un problema que empezó en el instante en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena—se reincorporó en su asiento y se inclinó sobre el escritorio —. Si el Vigilante Jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiese tenido algo de cerebro, los habría reducido a polvo al instante. Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental, y aquí estás. ¿Sabes dónde está él?

Katniss asintió con terror invadiendo su cuerpo. «Muerto» Sé dijo Katniss.

—Así es —respondió Katniss, tragando saliva.

—Después de aquello no quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la historia de la loca de amor. La gente del Capitolio se quedó bastante convencida. Por desgracia, en los distritos no todo el mundo se tragó tu actuación.

Katniss puso cara de asombro y el presidente siguió hablando.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en los demás distritos. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu _truquito_ de las bayas como un acto de desafío, no como un acto de amor. Y si una chica del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir indemne, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

—¿Se han producido levantamientos? —Indagó la muchacha

—Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución. —El presidente Snow se frotó un punto sobre la ceja izquierda —. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los supervivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con el Capitolio, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

Katniss pronunció esas palabras que nunca se atrevió a articular sobre el Capitolio, y por un instante pensó que serían las últimas que lograría expresar.

—Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede hacer que se derrumbe.

El presidente la observó fijamente con malicia burbujeante en sus ojos.

—Es frágil, aunque no de la manera que tú supones.

—¿Y cómo debería?

—Imagina miles y miles de los tuyos, muertos. Esta ciudad reducida a cenizas. Imagina la muerta. Un residuo radioactivo, enterrado, inexistente; como el distrito 13.

El hombre del Capitolio preguntó si el presidente deseaba un té, que aceptó con amabilidad. La madre entró con una bandeja y un juego de porcelana. El hombre le indicó donde dejarlo y Katniss observó unas galletas glaseadas que sólo Peeta habría podido cocinar.

—Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer —comentó el presidente Snow, adulador.

—¿Le traigo algo más? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso, si tiene hambre —ofreció.

—No, esto es simplemente perfecto, gracias —respondió él. Su madre se percata que ha terminado y se retira de la habitación.

El presidente Snow sirvió dos tazas de té.

—Luchaste duro en los Juegos, señorita Everdeen. Pero eran Juegos. ¿Te gustaría una guerra de verdad?

—No.

—Te creo. Da igual, tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya Panem.

—¿Por qué no me mata y ya está? —le soltó.

—¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

—Pues prepare un accidente.

—¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías, si lo estuvieses observando desde fuera.

—Entonces dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple —respondió. Levantó una de las galletas con flores y la examinó—. Encantadoras. ¿Las ha hecho tu madre?

—Peeta —respondió, sin las fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada.

—Ah, Peeta. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida?

—Bien.

—¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto te era indiferente? —preguntó, mojando la galleta en la té.

—No me es indiferente.

—¡No mientas! Hicimos una promesa. Sin embargo, quizá no estés tan enamorada del joven como intentas hacerle creer al resto del país. Además, él ya se dio cuenta desde hace tiempo…

—¿Y quién dice que no lo esté? —farfulló Katniss.

—Yo —respondió el presidente —. Y no estaría aquí si fuese la única persona con dudas. ¿Cómo le va a tu guapo primo?

—No lo sé… Yo…

—Habla, señorita Everdeen. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio. No le haces ningún favor desapareciendo con él en el bosque todos los domingos. Sobre todo si interfiere en sus movimientos con Peeta…

—Por favor, no le haga daño a Gale —susurró Katniss —. Sólo es un amigo. Es mi amigo desde hace años. Es lo único que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todos creen que somos primos. Hemos estado distanciados… ya nada es como antes.

—Sólo me interesa cómo afecta eso a la dinámica de Peeta hacia contigo, que, a su vez, afecta al estado de los distritos —«¿Por qué menciona repetidamente a Peeta cuando hablamos de Gale?» Se preguntó Katniss.

—Será lo mismo durante la gira: estaré tan enamorada de él como antes.

—¿Y él lo estará?

Katniss asintió sin comprender lo que trataba de comunicar el presidente con exactitud.

—¿Como siempre? —me corrige el presidente Snow.

—Como siempre —confirmó.

—El problema es que tendrás que hacerlo aún mejor si queremos evitar los levantamientos. Esta gira será tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación.

—Lo sé. Lo haré. Convenceré a todo el mundo de que no estaba desafiando al Capitolio, de que estoy loca de amor.

El presidente Snow se levantó y limpió los hinchados labios con una servilleta.

—Apunta más alto, por si te quedas corta.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo voy a apuntar más alto?

—Convénceme a mí —respondió. Soltó la servilleta y encendió la televisión, dejando en la pantalla una grabación donde Gale y Peeta se estaban besando en el callejón. Katniss observó la televisión con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas—. Dile a Peeta que debería ser más precavido…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer su comprensión por el tiempo de espera de esta historia. La verdad es que ya casi no tengo tiempo ya que la escuela me absorbe mucho. En fin, este capítulo tiene extractos del libro/película. Disfruten el capítulo, xoxo

—¿Estás listo, Peeta? —le preguntó Portia cuando Peeta estaba a punto de salir.

El muchacho estaba increíblemente nervioso porque debía comenzar una actuación ante todo Panem. Ya no le sería natural ser tan cariñoso con Katniss desde que tenía a Gale. Por un lado, sentía que engañaba a Gale siendo el _amante_ de Katniss ante toda la nación; por otro lado era la única forma de seguir a salvo y no convertirse en un blanco de Snow. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Portia había la puerta y empujó a Peeta suavemente para que saliese.

—¡Vamos, Peeta! —Portia abrió la puerta y Peeta salió. Era momento del espectáculo, momento de vivir en el gran engaño por un bien mayor.

A varios metros, estaba Katniss, quien también salía de su casa. Esperaba una gran multitud, y para su sorpresa no había ni una persona allí, ni siquiera reporteros, sino cámaras de alta tecnología que seguían los movimientos de ambos vencedores. Peeta esbozó una amplia sonrisa y cuando se volvió para mirar a Katniss, ella corría a él. En menos de cinco segundos, la chica derribó a Peeta. Y entonces ella lo besó, después de meses…

— _¿Alguien en casa?_ —Peeta quedó en estado de shock y fue la voz de Caesar Flickerman quien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Hablaba a través de unos altavoces que conectaban hasta el Capitolio, donde obviamente estaban transmitiendo en vivo durante su programa.

—Lo sentimos, Caesar.

— _No, por favor. Está bien. ¡Es su gran día!_ _Bueno, ¿y cómo va todo?_ —Preguntó el locutor.

Peeta observó a Katniss, quien no sabía que debía responder. Peeta era el experto en la actuación, no ella. «Solo espero no fallar esta vez» pensó Peeta antes de responder.

—Estamos… bien —respondió Peeta. ¿Qué más debía decir?

— _¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo? “Estamos bien”. No seas tacaño, Peeta, dame detalles._

«¿Detalles? ¿Quieres saber que he estado todo este tiempo con Gale haciendo de las mías?» pensó con amargura.

—Las cosas eh… Están muy bien aquí en el 12 —continuó sin tener más ideas en la cabeza.

—Gracias a la generosidad del Capitolio, nunca hemos estado más juntos —continuo Katniss, apoyando a Peeta instintivamente.

— _¡Fantástico! Les seguiremos durante el Tour de la Victoria. ¡Muchas gracias Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Maravilloso!_

La transmisión terminó, y las cámaras se apagaron como dos flores durante la noche. Durante las despedidas, Peeta deseó ver a Gale entre la multitud que rodeaba la estación de tren. Levantaba el cuello lo más que podía aunque para su decepción, no estaba allí.

Subieron al tren y pudieron descansar un poco de ser el centro de atención. Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer, mientras Effie iba de un lado a otro.

—¡Fabuloso! —Empezó Effie—. Masajes, vino, spa. Nada menos para mis dos vencedores. Todo tiene que ser-

—¿Fabuloso? —Completó Haymitch, imitando la entonación de Effie.

—Exactamente. Bien, la agenda es mala: doce distritos, doce días. Muchas fiestas y celebraciones. Y fans en cada parada hasta el Capitolio. Todo lo que harán es dar discursos, saludar a la gente y disfrutar su tiempo en el centro de atención.

Peeta suspiró y se recargó sobre su silla. Sería un largo viaje.

* * *

 

Durante la primera noche, Katniss no podía dormir, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Haymitch. Así que se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió al camarote de su mentor. Tocó varias la puerta con el dorso de su mano hasta que con el ceño fruncido, el hombre abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó; los efluvios del vino se metían por las fosas nasales de la chica.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —susurró Katniss, intentado esquivar el aliento de Haymitch.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, y ella asintió, rodando los ojo —. Más te vale que sea importante. —Se quedó esperando—. ¿Y?

—Hace mucho calor en el tren —dijo.

—Sé lo que necesitas.

Haymitch corrió por el vestíbulo y abrió una puerta, una potente ráfaga provocó que diera un traspié y tropezara. Salió del tren con Katniss siguiendo sus pasos. El mentor se volvió. El tren había dado una parada de descanso para revisar que todo siguiese en pie, tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar.

—Dime.

Katniss le contó cada detalle sin preámbulos. Iba directo al grano, porque la situación le erizaba los finos vellos de los brazos. Cuando le explicó lo ocurrido durante la visita de Snow, Katniss sufría constantes escalofríos que recorrían toda su espalda con tal solo recordar la fría y espeluznante mirada que el presidente le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, decidió no comentar como fue la despedida del presidente Snow.

—Entonces no puedes fallar.

—Si pudieras ayudarme en este viaje… —empezó Katniss, suplicante.

—No, Katniss, no es solo el viaje.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aunque lo logres, volverán dentro de unos cuantos meses para llevarnos a todos a los juegos. Ahora Peeta y tú son mentores, lo serán todos los años a partir de este momento. Y todos los años volverán a revivir el romance y a televisar todos los detalles de su vida privada, así que nunca jamás podrás hacer otra cosa que no sea vivir feliz para siempre con ese chico.

Eso dejó en claro una cosa, Katniss y Peeta se debían casar.

Regresaron al vagón, y Haymitch se sentía un tanto mal por Peeta. El conocía a la perfección cada detalle del romance de Peeta que mantenía con el supuesto primo de Katniss. Peeta se lo había contado hacía días, un poco después de que Gale y Peeta habían acordado ser pareja. El muchacho le había pedido consejos a Haymitch para poder sobrellevar la relación lo mejor secretamente posible. Y ahora, Haymitch sabía que estaba en todo derecho de Peeta saber lo que estaba por venir, aunque esa noche no era la indicada.

* * *

 

Ya se acercaban al Distrito 11, y después de que los estilistas dejasen emperifollada a la muchacha, ella se unió al resto de sus amigos al comedor. Ella trataba de meterse en la conversación, pero le era casi imposible. El tren se detuvo, y Effie comenzó con un ataque de pánico al retrasarse en su horario.

—¡A nadie le importa, Effie! —gritó Katniss —. ¡Es verdad, no le importa a nadie!

Katniss se retiró del comedor después de que todos los presentes le dirigieran miradas frívolas. Salió del tren y respiró aire fresco. Pensó que alguien la seguiría, pero nadie lo hizo. Al regresar con las ideas ordenadas en su cabeza, le ofreció una disculpa a Effie.

Después se dirigió al último vagón donde había sillas y una ventana panorámica. Esta vez Peeta la siguió. Katniss estaba apoyada sobre la ventana y entonces antes de adentrarse a un túnel, sus ojos alcanzaron a aparecían un _grafiti_ de su broche de sinsajo.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Katniss volviéndose a Peeta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada.

Querían apreciar cómo era el Distrito 11, se imaginaban campos hermosos de cultivo, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. Se acercaban a una inmensa valla reforzada con alambre de púas y torres de vigilancia una cierta cantidad de metros. Los campos parecían interminables, hombres; mujeres; niños trabajando en medio del caluroso día que sólo llevaban sombreros de paja que los cubrían del sol.

El tren llegó a la estación y los estilistas le dieron los últimos retoques a las vestimentas. En el andén, no había comité de bienvenida sino agentes de la paz que los escoltaron a la parte trasera de un camión. Cerraron las puertas y Effie se quejó ya que sentía como si fuesen delincuentes. El camión se detuvo en la parte trasera del Edificio de Justicia y todo el grupo bajó del transporte. Effie les dio unas tarjetas pero Peeta las tomó todas, diciendo que él era el mejor para dar discursos.

Se alistaron después de que el alcalde los presentara. Las puertas se abrieron a la par y allí iba de nuevo la actuación.

Había aplausos y la plaza estaba llena de gente. Al fondo, construyeron dos plataformas para las familias de los tributos caídos. En la plataforma de Thresh sólo se encontraban una anciana encorvada y una chica alta y musculosa. Katniss admiró a la familia de Rue, encontrada en la otra plataforma, sintiendo un golpe en su pecho. El alcalde leyó un discurso y después dos niñas pequeñas le ofrecieron dos ramos de flores a cada vencedor. Peeta comenzó el discurso, ofreciendo comentarios de los tributos que poco había conocido.

—Aunque no servirá para compensar sus pérdidas, como muestra de agradecimiento, me gustaría darle a cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito 11 un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El público comenzó a gritar hacia los chicos. Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Katniss pidió una oportunidad de hablar ante el micrófono. Su vista estaba perdida en la hermanita pequeña que se parecía a Rue.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen, por favor! —Katniss se acercó al micrófono, con el corazón palpitando a mil kilómetros por hora —. Quiero dar las gracias a los tributos del Distrito 11. Sólo hablé con Thresh una vez, lo suficiente para que me perdonara la vida. Aunque no lo conocía, siempre lo respeté. Por su fuerza, por negarse a jugar en unos términos que no fuesen los suyos. Los profesionales querían que se uniese a ellos desde el principio, pero él no quiso. Lo respetaba por eso.

Era momento de hablar de los momentos que compartió con Rue, se le hizo un fuerte duro en la garganta pero aclaró su garganta y tomó fuerzas para continuar hablando.

—Sin embargo, me parece que sí conocía a Rue. No fue solo una aliada: era mi amiga. Todas las cosas bellas me la recuerdan. La veo en las flores amarillas que crecen en el prado, junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Y, sobre todo, la veo en mi hermana, Prim. Era demasiado joven. Demasiado gentil, y no pude salvarla. Gracias por sus hijos —dijo Katniss levantando la barbilla y dirigiéndose al público —. Y gracias a todos por el pan.

Un anciano silbó las cuatro notas y se llevó los tres dedos medios de la mano izquierda a los labios y los elevó hacia Katniss. Después toda la multitud hizo lo mismo.

Les indicaron que entraran al Edificio de Justicia, pero Katniss olvidó las flores así que regresó por ellas. Presenciaron un asesinato, ya que un par de agentes de la paz llevaron a rastras al viejo que silbó las cuatro notas hasta el pie de la escalera y le metieron un balazo en la cabeza.

Entraron de nuevo al Edificio de Justicia con cientos de preguntas por parte de Effie acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Haymitch les ordenó a ambos que lo siguieran hasta un ático en el edificio. Katniss estaba frenética y odiaba a los agentes de la paz por ello.

—¿Qué está pasando, Haymitch? —preguntó Peeta.

—Será mejor que te lo cuente ella.

Katniss obedeció de mala gana. Empezó a hablar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Me dijo que conocía tu secreto y yo… —Explicó Katniss mirando a Peeta, con el terror invadiéndolas con cada palabra que decía.

—Espera un segundo, cariño —interrumpió Haymitch—. Creo que omitiste el _pequeño_ detalle que Snow sabe el secreto de Peeta. 

El muchacho estaba congelado, inmóvil en su lugar. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a su mentor con los ojos inyectados de sangre y humedecidos por las lágrimas. La ira dentro de él creció y creció sin frenar.

—¡Ya estoy harto de que me oculten todo a mí! —Gritó Peeta desde su alma, con las lágrimas cayendo  por su semblante. Había explotado, y no le importó en absoluto—. ¡Yo también tengo familia y a…! —Terminó con un hilo de voz al ni siquiera poder pensar en el nombre de su novio—. ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasamos, siguen ocultándome cosas?! ¡Será mejor que no me vuelvan a ocultar cosas como esta! ¡No soy débil! —Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas con la mandíbula muy apretada—. ¡Me largo!

Peeta se retiró ocultando sus ojos entre sus manos, estaba furioso, triste, preocupado, sentía traición… ¿ahora qué haría?

* * *

 

El muchacho no asistió a la cena, se sentía terrible como para demostrar la cara. El resto del equipo había mentido por Peeta, diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto con un estómago revuelto. Katniss se sentía mal por él así que se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Peeta.

—Peeta…

—¿Qué quieres? —el chico había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía furioso. Sus ojos demostraban síntomas de que había acabado de llorar, porque estaban rojos e hinchados—. Si vas a pedir una disculpa, debería ser yo quien lo haga primero. Haymitch me ha dicho que estuvo mal gritarte, pero ambos nos hemos ocultado secretos. Ya no tiene sentido, ¿no? lo de ser sinceros entre nosotros.

—Ninguno… Siento no haberte dicho que Snow conoce tu secreto.

Peeta hizo una mueca.

—Me siento mal por no habértelo dicho a ti primero.

—No debías, Peeta. Tú… eras feliz, ¿no?

—Sí, y no sé qué vaya a pasar ahora.

* * *

 

El tour en los distritos 1 y 2 fue horripilante; las familias de ambos tributos observaban a los vencedores con ira mientras la multitud gritaba, pero nada en son de vitoreo. Los agentes de la paz tuvieron que forzarlos a retirarse inmediatamente para evitar cualquier conflicto, y se dirigieron al Capitolio al finalizar las cenas con los respectivos alcaldes.

—Snow está observando. Si quería paz en los distritos, no está feliz —dijo Haymitch en el vagón del tren que iba rumbo al Capitolio—. En lugar de un romance, pareciera que recitarán un manual de perforación.

—Tratamos de leer lo que Effie escribe —respondió Peeta.

—Díselo al Presidente Snow cuando lo veas.

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias —replicó el muchacho.

—Debemos casarnos —soltó Katniss sin mirar a alguien en particular.

—No bromees.

—Lo digo en serio. Podría funcionar, y tú lo sabes, Haymitch.

Peeta sintió un nudo en su pecho y con sus ojos húmedos, miró a Katniss al instante en que las puertas del ascensor de abrieron a la par. Él no quería casarse con Katniss. Solo quería estar con Gale. Y ahora… ya todo se había ido por la cañería.

—Bien, hagámoslo —respondió con voz débil.

Salió llorando, con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Katniss miró a Haymitch.

—Es la única forma de salvarnos.

—Él lo sabe, por eso le duele —Haymitch salió del ascensor rápidamente, dejando a Katniss sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 

Al caer la noche, en un escenario colocado frente al Centro de Entrenamiento, ambos vencedores respondieron una serie de preguntas hacia Caesar Flickerman. La entrevista estaba siendo televisada por todo Panem. Desde el otro lado de la nación, Gale observaba la entrevista mientras se lavaba ya que su turno en las minas había finalizado. El muchacho se distrajo admirando la programación para ver a su novio, a quien extrañaba terriblemente. Cuando lo vio en su pantalla su corazón se aceleró.

— _¿Y qué pasará en su futuro…?_ —preguntó Caesar, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

Gale sonrió al ver a la sonrisa de Peeta. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Entonces Peeta hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le propuso matrimonio a Katniss. La cámara enfocó la cara de Peeta, que al parecer estaba feliz aunque sus ojos demostraron lo contrario. Katniss aceptó, Caesar y la audiencia se alocaron.

Gale tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas en lo más profundo de su garganta. Woden analizó la expresión de Gale. Él ya sabía todo acerca de Peeta y Gale, y cuando vio esto último, sabía que Gale no lo había tomado nada bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? —Preguntó Woden en un susurro.

—Necesito tomar aire fresco. —Farfulló Gale, saliendo del pequeño edificio donde estaban los baños de los hombres que se usaban después de emerger a la superficie, corriendo a todo pulmón hacia el bosque. Woden lo siguió, aún sucio de carbón.

Woden se sorprendió al ver que, por primera vez, había cruzado la alambrada. Su amigo lo necesitaba allí. Al llegar al bosque, Gale se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y se doblegó. Había sido como una patada en el estómago, como una bota de acero. Comenzó a golpear el árbol y a gritar frenéticamente. Sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron y Gale cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Woden se palmeó el hombro y lo obligó a sentarse. Se quedaron allí durante unas horas, mientras tanto, Woden seguía con su mano en el hombro de Gale en son de apoyo, admirando el Prado que se extendía ante sus ojos.

—¿Lo amas demasiado, verdad?

Gale asintió, con su cara oculta entre sus brazos y con sus piernas contraídas hacia su cuerpo.

—Snow no ganará, Gale. Ya verás…

* * *

 

—El Palacio Presidencial, la fiesta del año —dijo Effie con su brío mientras caminaba en medio de los vencedores—. Quiero ver ojos brillantes, barbillas en alto, y sonrisas —hizo unos ademanes con sus manos y después señaló a la muchacha sin mirar atrás —. Y te estoy hablando a ti, Katniss. Ahora, habrá fotógrafos, entrevistas… todo el mundo está aquí para celebrarlos, ¡mis vencedores!

Llegaron a un arco donde se podía apreciar la multitud vestida con colores alegres y ropas extravagantes, llevaban su copa de vino en lo alto mientras caminaban de un lado a otro.

—Respiren profundo, chicos. Todo esto es para ustedes… —suspiró Effie conmocionada.

—Que acogedor —dijo Peeta sarcásticamente. Effie apretó sus labios y se volvió hacia Peeta, haciendo un ademan con su mano.

—¡Actitud! —la mujer dio media vuelta retomando la compostura —. Vamos, vamos.

Cruzaron entre un grupo de invitados, y Peeta sentía como algunos hombres y mujeres los tocaban. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero era extraño sentir el roce de una mano en la espalda baja. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala.

—¡Oh, y hay una habitación de caoba! —exclamó Effie dejando a los dos en completa soledad.

Había un gran arco en la sala donde del otro lado, había una terraza con cientos de mesas repletas de deliciosos platillos.

—Quiero probar todo lo que haya en la sala —le dijo Katniss a Peeta. Ambos sabían que debían actuar lo mejor posible porque estaban delante de las cámaras.

—Pues vas a tener que ir con calma.

—Bien, sólo un bocado de cada platillo.

Recorrieron las mesas, atiborrándose de comida. Era exquisita, en pocas palabras. No se esforzaban en buscar compañía, y no estaban solos ni un minuto. La atracción de la fiesta eran ellos, y nadie más.

—¿Por qué no estás comiendo? —preguntó Octavia a Katniss.

—He comido, pero ya no me cabe ni un bocado más —respondió la chica.

Los tres estilistas de Katniss rieron, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido gracioso.

—¡Nadie deja que eso lo detenga! —exclamó Flavius. Los condujeron a unas mesas donde había copas con una sustancia trasparente —. ¡Bébete esto!

—¡Aquí no! —chilló Octavia.

—Tienes que hacerlo ahí —explicó Venia, señalando las puertas que daban a los servicios.

Peeta miró de nuevo la copa y lo entendió todo.

—¿Quieren decir que esto me hará vomitar?

—Claro —respondió Octavia, entre las carcajadas generales—, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

Peeta dejó la copa sobre la mesa e invitó a bailar a su acompañante. Bailaron una de las canciones lentas que Effie les había enseñado uno de los bailes de pareja lentos.

—Crees que puedes aguantarlo todo, que quizá no sean tan malos, y entonces… —Deja la frase sin terminar —. Allá en los distritos la gente se muere de hambre, y aquí vomitan para meterse más.

—Peeta, nos traen aquí para divertirse viendo cómo nos matamos entre nosotros —le digo —. Te aseguro que esto no es nada, en comparación.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Es que a veces no puedo seguir soportándolo. Llega un momento en que… no estoy seguro de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. —Hace una pausa y susurra—: Quizá estábamos equivocados, Katniss.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre intentar calmar las cosas en los distritos —dijo Peeta —. Lo siento.

—Guárdatelo para casa.

Portia apareció con un hombre, el nuevo Jefe de los Vigilantes llamado Plutarch Heavensbee. Le pidió a Peeta que si podría bailar una pieza con Katniss, él muchacho Le permitió y, el jefe bailó con Katniss.

Charlaron sobre la fiesta y diversos temas de conversación que surgían sin más. Katniss recordó que Plutarch fue aquel hombre que cayó durante su entrenamiento privado.

—Oh, usted es el que… —Katniss comenzó a reír al recordar tal escena.

—Sí, y te agradará saber que no he logrado recuperarme —respondió Plutarch.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿este año es usted el Vigilante Jefe? Debe de ser un gran honor.

—Entre tú y yo, no había muchos voluntarios para el trabajo. La responsabilidad del resultado de los juegos es una carga muy pesada.

—¿Están preparando ya los juegos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? —preguntó Katniss.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, llevan años planificándose, claro. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. No obstante, el, digamos, tono de los juegos se está decidiendo ahora. Aunque no te lo creas, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche.

Plutarch dio un paso atrás y sacó un reloj de oro que colgaba de una cadena enganchada a su chaleco. Abrió la tapa, miró la hora y frunció el ceño.

—Tendré que irme pronto —añadió, volviendo el reloj para que vea la hora—. Empieza a medianoche.

—Parece un poco tarde para… —empezó a decir, hasta que vio algo que la distrae: Plutarch pasó el pulgar por la superficie de cristal del reloj y, por un momento, apareció una imagen brillante, como si la iluminase la luz de las velas. Se trataba de otro sinsajo, igual que el broche que Katniss  llevaba en el vestido, solo que éste desaparece.

El Vigilante cerró el reloj.

—Es muy bonito —le dijo.

—Bueno, es más que bonito. Es único —le aseguró —. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que me he ido a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones son secretas, aunque me ha parecido seguro contártelo.

—Sí, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambos se dieron la mano, y Plutarch hizo una pequeña reverencia que era habitual allí en el Capitolio.

—Ah… la bienvenida presidencia. Nos volveremos a ver —Plutarch se fue, perdiéndose en la multitud.

Effie llamó a Katniss y a Peeta, reuniéndolos en medio de la multitud para ver el discurso que el presidente estaba por dar.

—¿Crees que lo convencimos? —Preguntó Peeta por lo bajo. Ambos habían luchado tan duro para esto, y aún seguían haciéndolo. Snow no podía ganar, no así.

—No podríamos haber hecho más.

La música sonó, y el público aplaudió cuando el presidente Snow hizo su aparición en lo alto de un balcón.

—Esta noche… en este último día de su gira… doy la bienvenida a nuestros dos vencedores. Dos jóvenes que encargan nuestros _ideales_ de fuerza y valor. Yo, personalmente, quiero felicitarlos por su compromiso. Su amor nos inspiró y seguirá inspirándonos todos los días, tanto como podríamos vivir. —Alzó la copa y se lanzaron fuegos artificiales a los cielos. Todo el mundo volteo para apreciar los bonitos colores que se mostraban. Katniss observó al hombre de cabello blanco, quien le dio una mirada y negó ligeramente, dándole a entender que no lo habían logrado. Katniss tragó saliva, cayendo en cuenta que todos estaban en peligro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Lo sé, tardé un "poquito" en subir este capítulo, y mi excusa es que es mi último semestre y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y si es así, déjenme sus comentarios. Ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos ya que esta semana prácticamente es mi última en la escuela. En fin, ¡disfrútenlo! xoxo

Su llegada al Distrito 12 no fuel del todo como lo esperaban. Peeta estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Gale, esperando con sus brazos abiertos para acunarlo en un dulce abrazo de bienvenida. Sentir su tacto y su calor, e incluso aspirar su olor a naturaleza era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos; dormir con la playera de Gale no había sido lo mismo que tenerlo allí con él. Sin embargo, lo que Peeta quería no pudo hacerse.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el distrito, los estilistas se dispusieron a embellecerlos para la cena con el alcalde Undersee. Portia y los estilistas ayudantes arreglaron a Peeta, a quien condujeron hasta la primera planta donde se celebraría la cena con el alcalde.

Katniss fue vestida con un hermoso vestido plateado y con el perfecto toque de maquillaje para que sus ojos resaltasen. Todavía quedaba una hora para que comenzara la fiesta, así que un deseo por buscar a una amistad surgió dentro de Katniss. Ella se sentía terrible porque todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No habían ganado en contra del presidente Snow. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Cuando bajó a la segunda planta, puesto que allí estaba la habitación de Magde, cruzó por el estudio de su padre. El televisor estaba encendido y estaban transmitiendo imágenes de la fiesta en el Palacio Presidencial. Katniss decidió que era mejor salir del estudio, aunque un pitido la interrumpió e hizo que se volviera hacia la pantalla.

**Ultimas noticias sobre el distrito 8**

Apareció en la pantalla fundida en negro. Después apareció una locutora con el cabello encanecido con la voz ronca.

— _La situación en los distritos ha cambiado_ —dijo la locutora viendo directamente a Katniss; quien se asustó por un momento pero después comprendió que solamente era una grabación—. _Nivel de alerta 3. ¡Esto no es un simulacro!_ —Las imágenes mostraban gente en la plaza donde hace unos días habían dado su discurso, había incendios y caos. Estaba siendo testigo de un levantamiento—. _Todo se está saliendo de control. Me informan que le presidente Snow está aún tomando una decisión acerca de las acciones que se realizarán._

Salió un tanto mareada de la habitación, y se apoyó sobre una pared para tranquilizarse. El alcalde divisó a Katniss y le preguntó que si buscaba a Magde. La muchacha le asintió, poniendo como excusa que quería mostrarle su vestido. El alcalde le indicó donde era la habitación apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Entró a su estudio, y cerró la puerta tras él. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando fuera del Distrito 12?

* * *

 

El presidente Snow estaba tomando la cena en el comedor junto el nuevo jefe de vigilantes, Plutarch Heavensbee. Había un televisor frente a ellos, contemplando las mismas imágenes caóticas que Katniss había visto.

—Míralos —dijo el presidente Snow —. Ella no es lo que creen. No es una líder, sólo quiere salvar su propio pellejo, así de simple.

—Creo que eso es cierto —afirmó Plutarch.

—Se ha convertido en un faro de esperanza para la rebelión. Tiene que ser eliminada.

—Estoy de acuerdo que debería morir pero en la manera correcta, en el momento adecuado —comentó el jefe—. Movida por movida, es todo lo que debemos hacer. Katniss Everdeen es un símbolo, su _sinsajo_. Piensan que es una de ellos. Demostremos que es una de nosotros, sólo destruiremos su imagen. La gente hará el resto.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó Snow, indagando en lo que proponía el vigilaré.

—Cierre los mercados negros, quítele lo que tienen. Aumente azotes y ejecuciones, y trasmítalo en vivo. Miedo al miedo mismo.

—No funcionará. El miedo no funciona mientras haya esperanza, y Katniss Everdeen les da esperanza.

—Está comprometida. Hágala el centro de atención: ¿Qué vestido usará?, azotes. ¿Cómo será el pastel?, ejecuciones. ¿Quién asistirá a la boda?, terror. Cobertura total, muéstrales que ella está con nosotros —Plutarch soltó una risita—. La odiaran tanto que la asesinaran por usted.

Snow asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Brillante.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

 

Katniss decidió no esperar a que Gale fuese a visitarla, necesitaba a una persona en quien confiar acerca de las imágenes que había presenciado en la cena con el alcalde Undersee. Era la hora en la que salían los mineros. Multitud de personas que trataban de quitarse el polvo de carbón de la piel se encaminaba a sus hogares. Gale divisó a su amiga y ella se lanzó a sus brazos. El muchacho quería desesperadamente ver a Peeta y besarlo. Pero sobre todo, su deseo era abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. No obstante, abrazó a Katniss de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho. No se merecía un trato diferente, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo amigos.

—Necesitamos hablar —le dijo a su oído. Gale asintió y se encaminaron al bosque rápidamente.

Avanzaron y avanzaron, adentrándose en la espesura de los árboles para tener privacidad y hablar acerca de lo que Katniss había presenciado en la cena con el alcalde.

—Gale… debemos irnos —los ojos de Gale mostraron un grado alto de traición. Katniss había olvidado el _pequeño_ asunto del compromiso, y dedujo que su amigo no estaba de humor como para hablar el compromiso con Peeta. Y era verdad.

Gale sentía un nudo en el pecho que le incomodaba.

—El presidente Snow en persona amenazó con matarte —soltó Katniss.

Gale arqueó las cejas un poco, aunque en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Ahora sólo tenía dos prioridades: su familia y Peeta.

—¿A alguien más?

—Bueno, no llegó a darme una copia de la lista, pero diría que incluye a nuestras familias.

Fue lo último que bastó para Gale se preocupase más.

—¿A no ser que hicieras qué?

—Ya no importa —respondió Katniss.

—Bueno, gracias por el aviso.

Gale estaba cortante y parecía que nada le importase en realidad. No conocía realmente sus propios sentimientos. Por una parte, estaba furioso con Peeta y con Katniss acerca del compromiso. Pero por otro, seguía amando a Peeta y queriendo a Katniss. No sabía porque lo habían hecho, y eso le frustraba tanto.

—¿Tengo un plan, sabes?

—Pues entonces adelante, dilo —le dijo Gale. Katniss no pudo soportar más enfado en su voz y decidió hablar directo al grano.

—¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo o con tu novio? Porque debo decir que el compromiso fue puro teatro. Y siempre será puro teatro.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Gale se había olvidado de todo lo demás y soltó la pregunta. Su sangre comenzó a hervirle.

Katniss tragó saliva, puesto que Gale elevó su mirada previamente clavada a sus pies para mirarla directamente a los ojos. La muchacha no respondió al cabo de unos minutos de meditar y analizar cuidadosamente las palabras que estaba a punto de salir de la punta de su lengua.

—Él me lo dijo —soltó Katniss, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto para cubrirse del frío que aún reinaba en el distrito 12—. No habrían podido ocultarlo por más tiempo… aunque si quieren seguir con ello, por mi está bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos te parece bien que Peeta y yo estemos juntos?

—¡Porque nunca estuve _tan_ interesada como aparenté! —Exclamó Katniss—. Además, siempre he querido que seas feliz, Gale. Y si él te hace feliz, los respetaré.

Entre ellos, hubo cinco minutos de silencio absoluto. Compartían miradas que sostenían durante a segundos para después desviarlas hacia otro punto en el horizonte.

—Gale…

—Si no estabas interesada, ¿por qué te casarás con él? —Los ojos de Gale parecían un par de torbellinos emocionales. Ira, tristeza, confusión, impotencia.

—Era la única forma de tranquilizar a los distritos. Pero no funcionó. El presidente Snow lo sabe, Gale. Por eso vino el otro día. Me dijo que si no montaba un buen teatro, habría consecuencias. Y entonces me enseñó una grabación donde Peeta y tú se besaron en un callejón —Gale dejó caer su mandíbula, con la preocupación invadiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo—. Pero fallamos. La única salida es escapar de aquí antes de que nos maten. El caos en las calles de otros distritos es fatal, no viste lo que yo…

—¿Qué viste? —Preguntó Gale.

—Había una turba, incendios, y los agentes de la paz disparaban a los ciudadanos, pero el pueblo se defendía… Y es todo por mi culpa, Gale, por lo que hice en la arena. Si me hubiese suicidado con esas bayas, esto no habría pasado. Peeta habría vuelto a casa, habría vivido, y todos los demás seguirían estando a salvo.

—¿A salvo para hacer qué? —Le preguntó, en un tono más suave—. ¿Para morirse de hambre? ¿Para trabajar como esclavos? ¿Para enviar a sus hijos a la cosecha? No has hecho daño a nadie…, les has dado una oportunidad. Sólo tienen que ser lo suficientemente valientes para aprovecharla. Ya se estaba hablando en las minas. La gente quiere luchar. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está pasando! ¡Por fin está pasando! Si hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8, ¿por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no en todas partes? Podría ser el momento, lo que estábamos…

—¡Para! No sabes lo que dices. Los agentes de la paz de los demás distritos no son como Darius, ¡ni siquiera como Cray! Las vidas de las personas de los distritos… ¡no significan nada para ellos!

—¡Por eso tenemos que unirnos a la lucha!

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten a nosotros y a mucha gente más!

—Pues vete tú —le dijo Gale —. Yo me quedaré aquí con mi familia y con Peeta.

Y con eso dio fin a su conversación, yéndose del bosque y dirigiéndose a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Gale llevaba un pavo silvestre en el hombro que una de sus trampas había cazado, lo recolectó y se fue del bosque, con la esperanza de poder intercambiarlo en el Quemador antes de llegar y saludar a Peeta. Katniss gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando comprendió que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que escuchase las maldiciones y blasfemias que había soltado.

* * *

 

Decidió que podría hacer entrar en razón a Gale si  Peeta estuviese presenta, ya que Peeta siempre era la voz de la razón. Por lo que fue en busca del muchacho ojiazul y cuando llegó ante su puerta, la tocó con el dorso de su mano y el chico no tardó en abrir.

—¿Estabas de caza?

—No, en realidad no. Peeta, ¿está Gale aquí? —Preguntó Katniss mientras alargaba el cuello para divisar el interior de la casa de Peeta.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Te dijo que vendría…?

—Si… Da igual, debe estar en el Quemador intercambiando ese pavo que una de sus trampas atrapó. Iré a verlo.

—Te acompaño. Se supone que debo cenar con mi familia.

Peeta cerró la puerta principal con su llave y se encaminaron al centro del distrito. Katniss le habló acerca de huir y tratar de convencer a Gale, ya que ahora pareciese que Peeta era el único con el poder de convencer a su novio de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Katniss deteniéndose por un instantes, intentando apreciar el silbido y el golpe de algo a lo lejos—. Deberíamos investigar…

Cuando se acercaron a la plaza, había una multitud que ahogaba gritos y sus semblantes estaban en _shock_. Se formaba un gran círculo de personas a las que Katniss se tuvo que abrir paso. Solamente se podían escuchar los gritos y gemidos de dolor de un muchacho, y el ruido de un latigazo contra la piel del individuo.

—Peeta, ¡sal de aquí! —Exclamó Katniss al divisar a Gale arrodillado contra un poste, con sus manos atadas y la piel de su espalda completamente desagradada y ensangrentada. Además el Quemador estaba envuelto en llamas, habían destrozado todo… Se adelantó sin volverse para ver si Peeta le había hecho caso.

A su lado, un hombre con el uniforme de los agentes de la paz sostenía un látigo lleno de sangre, su uniforme blanco estaba salpicado con gotas de aquella sustancia caliente y espesa, elevó la mano para volver a impactar el látigo contra la espalda de Gale.

—¡NO! —Peeta pudo ver como Katniss se abalanzó contra el hombre,  interponiéndose en su camino. El látigo golpeó la cara de la chica, derribándola por el impacto. La muchacha recibió un latigazo más en su espalda, aunque no dolió puesto que llevaba su abrigo. El dolor se extendió rápidamente por toda su cara.

—Hey Catnip… vete, estoy bi-bien —susurró Gale con pocas fuerzas restantes en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su voz estaba rota. Peeta estaba inmóvil, congelado, al presenciar la tortura de su novio. Entonces Katniss se levantó y se puso frente a Gale.

—Largo, ¿acaso quieres otro? —Preguntó el agente hacia Katniss. Ella no respondió, pero se quedó firme delante del agente. Entonces sacó una pistola y le apuntó.

—Adelante —lo incitó Katniss.

—¡Pare! —la voz de Haymitch de pronto apareció, y se puso delante de Katniss. Peeta lo siguió y se sitió a un lado de Gale, con miedo a moverse por si el Comandante disparaba—. Ah, excelente. Tiene una sesión de fotos la semana que viene para probarse vestidos de novia y usted le provocó una cicatriz a Katniss Everdeen. ¿Qué le diré a su estilista cuando vea la marca que le ha dejado? —le dijo Haymitch con tono duro.

—Ha interrumpido el castigo de un delincuente.

—Me da igual que haya eso tal acto. Además no dije que fuera lista. Mírele la mejilla, ¿cree que les parecerá bien que en la sesión fotográfica aparezca esta cicatriz?

—No es mi problema —respondió el agente.

—¡Lo será cuando contacte al Capitolio y les diga lo que ha hecho!

—Es un cazador furtivo; y ese chico no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¡Largo!

—Tengo que ver en esto mucho más que usted —respondió Peeta con la mandíbula apretujada.

—Y no querrás ver a tres vencedores muertos, ¿cierto? Porqué debes pasar por nosotros tres antes de volver a tocar al chico —le dijo Haymitch con tono severo.

—Bien, llévatelo—dijo el agente dirigiéndose a Katniss —. Si se le vuelve a ver cazando, se reclutará un pelotón de fusilamiento.

La gente se dispersó rápidamente y se dispusieron a llevar a Gale con la madre de Katniss. Woden salió de entre la multitud y corrió junto con un grupo de mineros para ayudar a cargar a Gale. Peeta liberó las manos atadas de Gale y lo sostuvo antes de que se desploma e contra el suelo. Katniss entró por la puerta trasera de su casa, anunciando que era Gale a quien llevaban. Prim y la madre de Katniss recogieron la mesa del comedor y les dijeron al resto que recostaran allí a Gale boca abajo.

Leevy, una chica que vivía cerca de Katniss junto a la Veta, se acercó ante ellos.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para llevarlo? —Preguntó, aunque Woden y el grupo de mineros ya estaban ayudando.

—No, pero ¿puedes ir a ver a Hazelle y decirle que venga? —le pidió Katniss.

—Sí —respondió Leevy, saliendo a la marcha hacia la casa de los Hawthorne.

—¡Leevy! Que no traiga a los niños.

—No, yo me quedaré con ellos.

—Gracias —le respondió Katniss. Después Peeta recuperó la ropa de Gale y siguió a los demás.

Se apresuró a quedarse siempre a un lado de Gale, mientras este gemía y se removía de dolor tratando de incorporarse. Peeta se removía el cabello, acariciándolo para que se olvidase del dolor que sufría. La madre de Katniss abrió una botella de licor y le roció un poco por la espalda. Gale gritó de dolor y fue como una apuñalada al corazón de Peeta. No quería verlo así; Gale siempre había sido tan fuerte.

—Tranquilo —susurraba con temblor en su voz, acariciando la frente de Gale.

A nadie dentro de la sala le parecía extraño, puesto que Katniss les había explicado la situación a Prim y a su madre. Además, los mineros ya se habían largo y el único que quedaba era Woden.

—El ojo está bien, no necesita puntada —diagnosticó Prim mientras revisaba la mejilla de Katniss.

—Necesitamos _morflina_ —anunció la señora Everdeen.

—Katniss, la nieve. Iré por la morfina —Prim regresó con una jeringa y la clavó en la espalda de Gale, aparentando el émbolo mientras la sustancia obligaba a Gale a someterse en la inconsciencia—. Así está mejor.

Le colocaron una manta con hielo y un ungüento al hielo para bajar la inflamación sobre la espalda de Gale. Estaba muy quieto, y por fin su expresión facial se había relajaba después de tanta tortura que había vivido.

Llegó Hazelle a la casa, enrojecida y con nieve en el cabello. Se sentó en un taburete al lado de la mesa. Le tomó la mano a Gale y se la besó. Después de un rato, Hazelle le acarició el cabello y comenzó a susurrarle algo. Se puso de pie y dijo que debía irse pero que regresaría en la mañana. Le ofrecieron una habitación pero cortésmente se negó, ya que debía volver con sus hijos. En el instante en que Gale se quedó solo, Peeta se sentó inmediatamente en el taburete y tomó la mano de Gale, entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho inconsciente.

—Está en buenas manos —le dijo a Katniss cuando vio la atención que Peeta le brindaba a Gale, y se retiró.

Peeta se quedó  a un lado de Gale durante toda la noche, mientras le ponían capas y capas de nieve cubiertas en tela sobre la espalda. Allí se quedó dormido, acariciando los labios de Gale con su pulgar. Pasaban las horas y Gale soltaba gemidos entre sueños. A medianoche, Gale entreabrió los ojos, un tanto consiente. Peeta se había despertado al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre en un tono de voz más bajo que un susurro. Sus sentidos estaban aún activos mientras dormía, teniendo siempre en cuenta su preocupación.

—Perdón por no intervenir… Katniss fue más rápida que yo y no pude…

—Ssht.

Después Peeta derramó una lágrima, besando la mano de Gale.

—Peeta… quédate —soltó Gale, le temblaban los párpados pero consiguió abrirlos para encontrase con los hermosos ojos azules de su amado.

Peeta lo besó y a un centímetro de sus labios le susurró:

—Siempre.

* * *

 

Katniss bajó de su habitación al alba, y no quiso interrumpir en el profundo sueño de Peeta, quien estaba en una posición incómoda pero en realidad era lo que menos que le importaba ya que el muchacho estaba allí por Gale. Salió de su casa poniéndose zapatillas, se acercó al césped donde había un montículo de nieve, se arrodilló y comenzó a poner nieve en un recipiente puesto que debía ponerle otra capa a la espalda lastimada de Gale. Prim acompañó a Katniss y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿Cómo va el ojo? —Preguntó Prim.

—No es mi ojo lo que me preocupa —afirmó Katniss —. No entiendo cómo podemos vivir así…

—No es vivir pero… desde los últimos juegos algo es diferente. Lo puedo ver.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Esperanza.

—Sabes que lo que haga, repercute en ustedes —dijo Katniss —. Y no quiero que salgan lastimadas.

—No tienes que protegerme, o a mamá —contestó Primrose—. Estamos contigo.

Entonces las hermanas se abrazaron.

—Te quiero —le susurró Katniss a su hermana.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 

—Y allí se cortó la transmisión, antes de que ocurriera lo interesante —dijo Plutarch deteniendo la grabación de la flagelación de Gale Hawthorne, el supuesto primo de Katniss.

—¿Cuantas personas lo vieron? —preguntó el presidente Snow. Estaban en una oficina, mientras el hombre canoso estaba sentado en su escritorio, Plutarch estaba de pie aún lado suyo.

—Es difícil saber. Aunque hubo un retraso de 5 segundos, pero fue muy rápido.

Snow suspiró profundamente.

—Si no puede contener a Katniss Everdeen, entonces tendré que eliminarla.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Plutarch.

—Y no sólo a ella —agregó Snow alargando su brazo, tomando el control remoto y adelantando la grabación hasta que Peeta y Haymitch intervinieron —. Sino a toda su especie.

—¿Su especie, señor?

—Los otros vencedores; son una amenaza. Porque por ella piensan que son invencibles. Cualquier juego que esté jugando, hay algunos que no juegan con usted.

Plutarch sonrió ante lo último, mientras una “brillante idea” surgía en su cabeza.

—Hay una forma de ganar. Nosotros, los Jefes de Vigilantes, lo conocemos como arruga.

* * *

 

Gale estaba recostado boca abajo sobre la cama de Peeta. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que sufrió la flagelación y las heridas apenas cicatrizaban. El muchacho había convencido a Hazelle para que su hijo se quedara en su casa, evitando que los hermanos de Gale lo vieses en tal estado, simplemente no era justo para ellos presenciar tal cosa. Además, Peeta atendía muy bien a Gale, y ahora mismo estaba preparando una tina con agua fría y cubos de hielo, había agregado aceites a la bañera para que surgiera una capa espesa de espuma blanca y la herida no se infectase.

—Gale —llamó Peeta, saliendo de la habitación de baño. Gale tenía un pantalón de pijama hecho de algodón en su totalidad. Todavía no podía dormir con playera ya que las heridas no cicatrizaban en su totalidad—. Ya está la bañera.

Peeta se apresuró para ayudar a Gale a reincorporarse.

—Peeta, estoy completamente bien. Sólo sigue doliendo un poco —hizo una mueca mientras caminaba.

—Bien, señor yo-puedo-hacerlo-solo. Si necesitas algo, estaré viendo la transmisión importante que anunciaron hace días.

Gale asintió y Peeta le plasmó un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Peeta bajó las escaleras y encendió el televisor holográfico que había en la sala. Entonces el himno y el símbolo del Capitolio aparecieron en blanco sobre un fondo negro.

La transmisión comenzó con un balcón donde el presidente Snow da su discurso después del Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, donde suele ser el Desfile de Tributos. El presidente Snow se acercó al podio y calló a la multitud con un ademan.

— _Damas y Caballeros, este el 75º aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre. Como fue escrito en la Carta de los Juegos, cada veinticinco años se celebraría un Vasallaje para mantener fresca en cada generación la memoria de los que murieron y la rebelión contra el Capitolio._

“ _Cada Vasallaje se distingue por juegos de significado especial._

El presidente Snow abrió el sobré y leyó la tarjeta en voz alta.

— _En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían._

Peeta se preguntó que horripilante sería el tener que traicionar a tus amigos al escoger a sus hijos para que los tuyos no tuviesen que participar. Tragó saliva intentando pasar la bilis que sentía de coraje.

— _En el cincuenta aniversario_ —siguió el presidente—, _como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado._

_—_ ¿Peeta? —Llamó Gale desde la planta de arriba.

—¡Un momento! —Respondió, esperando que Snow no se demorase mucho.

El presidente abrió la carta y la leyó.

— _En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, tres tributos serán elegidos por cada distrito. Dos de ellos, serán escogidos del grupo de los vencedores y un tercero, del grupo de la población sin importar su edad o sexo_ …


End file.
